Theme Park Thrill
by Kyuuketsuki-san
Summary: Sort of a continuation of The Dreaded Dance Floor. Kagome takes the inutachi to her era so that they can experience what a theme park is like. Prepare for pure, undiluted fun!
1. As Chaos Gathers

**Theme Park Thrill**

Hi people! Yes, I'm back with another humorous story involving the Inuyasha-tachi! Anyone who hasn't read 'The Dreaded Dance floor' doesn't know what funny is, and it has a little bit to do with this current story. I recommend reading DDF before starting on this one. Those of you who have read my previous fic are in for a real treat! Theme Park Thrill is a story with a whole new funny to it!

One thing though, this story will be considerably shorter because the theme park action will take place during the limited space of one day, not one week like in DDF. I'll try and extend it as much as I can though, for all you great readers!

**Disclaimer:** (Author wakes up sweating from a dream) Holy Moly! I dreamt Inuyasha wasn't mine! Oh wait…IT ISN'T.

_**(Summary from DDF's epilogue)**_

_Naraku wants to find out what a rollercoaster is, so Kagome has no choice but to concede, eventually stomping off towards the direction of the Bone Eater's Well with Naraku and her group of friends in her wake…_

**Chapter 1: As Chaos Gathers…**

During the time it took to walk to the well, Kagome's savage temper had effectively burned itself out and now she was just desperately thinking what she was going to do. Naraku was so frustrating! Who would have thought that hers and Inuyasha's arch nemesis was going to accompany them to the modern era…_again_…only because he had taken an interest in a piece of machinery? Kagome could have slapped herself for letting the word 'rollercoaster' slip while she was being flung about by one of Naraku's many tentacles.

The scorching afternoon sun beat down upon the travelling groups' backs, despite the many trees that offered them shade as they trudged through the forest towards the well. There was a tense silence throughout the journey and even Shippou had been left with little to say. Or maybe he was just scared stiff of having Naraku walk among his friends. Miroku and Sango occasionally gave the dark haired hanyou nervous glances but he, on the other hand, had never looked so content. He was positively humming with happiness.

Inuyasha looked up and all he saw was clear blue sky through the spaces left by the canopy of trees in the forest. He sighed heavily and wiped the sweat from his brow, trying to think of something else other than the afternoon heat or getting his hands around Naraku's throat.

The number of trees became less as they neared the clearing where the well was situated and Kagome didn't know whether to cry of relief or despair as she saw the familiar wooden construction. She turned around and lifted a hand to her eyes to shield them from the sun's bright rays.

"Okay, so we're here." She said. Naraku smiled at her and stepped closer. Inuyasha put his guard up and a hand on Tessaiga in case he tried anything.

"My goodness, that _was_ a long walk, wasn't it?" he said, his voice inexplicably silky. Kagome began to feel dread creep up inside of her. _This was not a good idea_, she thought. She began to wonder if Naraku was up to something. She was right.

"Yeeees…unfortunately, I've failed to remember the teensiest thing," He began, lightly tapping the side of his head with the heel of his hand as a sign of having forgotten something, "I can't travel anywhere wearing this." He smiled and pointed at his baboon pelt.

Kagome waited in unease for his next words.

"I simply _must_ leave it behind…_in my castle_." He finished, grinning despicably as he watched Kagome's expression turn to a frustrated one.

"But that's miles away!" she practically wailed. Naraku smiled.

"I know."

"Can't you just disappear like you usually do with the miasma and all that?"

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, I save that for very tense situations." He said with a grin.

Kagome grabbed at her hair in desperation. Naraku was being infuriatingly unreasonable. Why had she agreed to go along with this in the first place? Untangling her hands from her hair she took a deep breath and began to consider her options. She _could_ let Naraku go to his castle and wait for him at the well for him to return but she wasn't sure what other nasty surprise he would cook up. And anyway, he was refusing to transport himself there and back with his miasma so that only left one thing…

"Why don't you all accompany me to my castle instead?" He asked in what would have been a casual tone if it hadn't been for the obvious intention he'd had from the start of dragging them all the way to his home.

"What?" Inuyasha cried.

Naraku turned to him. "Is there a problem?" he asked with mock innocence. Inuyasha flushed with anger and he stood directly in front of Naraku, shaking a fist in his face.

"Yeah there's a friggin' problem! It's boiling, I'm mad and you wanna drag us to your stupid castle so you can friggin' change clothes?"

Naraku blinked at him. "Yes."

"GAH!" Inuyasha cried. He pointed a clawed finger at the dark haired half demon. "WELL LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING! IT…AIN'T…GONNA…HAPPEN!"

OooOooOooOoo

Moments later the whole travelling party was traipsing in Naraku's wake. Naraku was chuckling evilly to himself as sounds of Inuyasha's grumblings met his ears.

The inu-tachi trudged on until the huge, dark roofs of Naraku's castle could be seen looming ominously closer through the trees. The blue skies merged into the purple clouds of miasma that hung over the home of the dark haired half demon. As they got nearer, Inuyasha made a mental note to remember the location of the castle. Not that it was hard to find, the stink of the poisonous clouds was strong enough.

They reached the entrance of the castle and were all surprised to find the lack of Naraku's barriers around it, letting them pass through easily. Arriving at the large main screens, Inuyasha had to ball his hands into fists to stop himself from grabbing the Tessaiga and destroy the whole place with a good, strong wind scar.

Naraku stopped and turned to face them and smiled. "Wait here a moment and I'll be right back."

The inu-tachi stayed huddled together. The air around them was hardly even breathable and the atmosphere made them all feel very uneasy. Naraku must have felt very at home here.

After a few moments of waiting, Naraku emerged from his home wearing his traditional hakama and pulling a very grumpy Kagura along with him. Kagome felt confused.

Ignoring the wind demoness' non-flattering words as she was pulled along against her will, Naraku grinned.

"Oh, I hope you won't object to me bringing Kagura along. I want to spend time with my family while I'm there seeing 'rolliecoasters'." He said.

Kagome felt like crying. "Family?" she asked weakly. Naraku nodded. Miroku piped up.

"But what of Hakudoushi and Kanna?"

Naraku looked at the monk with raised eyebrows. "I can't leave feudal Japan without evil now, can I?"

"And Kohaku?" asked Sango suddenly. Naraku grinned at her. "Someone will need to clean up the mess."

Sango opened her mouth to retort but Naraku interrupted by saying loudly, "Well, lets go now, shall we?"

Inuyasha growled in his throat and reached for his sword but Kagome was already starting to lead them back to the well. Naraku and Kagura followed behind the group and the wind sorceress threw her creator a very dirty look saying,

"You're a bastard."

Naraku chuckled. "I am, aren't I?"

OooOooOooOoo

"Inuyashaaaa, we've passed this rock three times already! Admit it! We are lost!" wailed Kagome. Inuyasha stopped sniffing the air to argue with her.

"Well if you hadn't taken a wrong turn I wouldn't be goin' round in circles!"

"How was I supposed to know it wasn't that way? This forest is too thick and I can't even remember the way back to the well!"

"Just shut up and let me find the scent!" snarled Inuyasha and he lifted his nose to sniff the air.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Fine then! Can you close yer damn mouth instead?"

As the two of them continued to argue, Miroku sat down upon the rock they had passed on three occasions and took off his sandals to rub his sore feet. The sun was still high above them and the air around the humid forest was suffocating. Naraku seemed to be enjoying himself though as he witnessed the discord he had purposely caused between them. Beside him, Kagura fanned herself with her own fan as the heat got too much for her.

Just as Kagome was going to sit Inuyasha, she was distracted by a strong whirlwind tearing through the trees. Suddenly her hands were swept up by the handsome leader of the wolf tribe, Kouga.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed happily, "It has been so long since I stared into my woman's beautiful eyes."

Inuyasha put himself between them and growled at the wolf demon. "Back off scumbag!"

Kouga scowled at him. Kagome gave a nervous laugh and tried to distract his attention away from Inuyasha before some serious harm was done.

"Uh, Kouga…?"

Kouga's eyes immediately locked on to hers. "Yes, Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled. Kagome ignored him and continued. "Well, we're kind of lost-"

Kouga laughed out loud in Inuyasha's face. "No doubt dog breath got himself all mixed up again, it was bad enough not knowing the difference between a beautiful girl and a dead priestess but getting lost in forests as well?" he sneered.

Inuyasha glared at him angrily. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him. She noticed Naraku was having a good laugh about this.

"Uh, yeah…" She said, "Anyway, I just needed to know if you passed a well on your way here." She asked, looking at the wolf prince expectantly. She could see Kouga think about it as he furrowed his brow. He brightened up and shoved Inuyasha out from between them so he could catch Kagome's hands in his. Inuyasha landed on the ground upon his backside.

"As a matter of fact, I _did_ pass a well. _I'll_ get you out of here." He said, giving Kagome a cocky grin. Kagome gave him a nervous smile and glanced over at Inuyasha anxiously as he got to his feet and began growling.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sango cut in, "Wow Kouga that's a great idea, could you please take us there?"

Kouga grinned, nodded and began to lead the way leaving Inuyasha standing there, causing the hanyou's anger to boil further.

OooOooOooOoo

As they arrived at the well, Kagome thanked Kouga profusely (and quietly since Inuyasha was nearby) and invited him to go with them to see a rollercoaster. Kouga obviously hadn't the faintest idea what she was talking about but felt touched that she had included him and so he accepted, much to Inuyasha's disdain. Kagome walked towards the old wooden well and peered into it, sighing.

Just then, a sinister breeze began to blow, rustling the leaves on the trees and the blades of grass. Kagome shivered involuntarily. Inuyasha turned to Kagura who was standing behind him.

"Could you knock that out!" he barked. Kagura stared at him.

"Knock what out?" she asked. Inuyasha snarled. "The wind! It's annoying me!"

Kagura looked him up and down coldly before answering. "It's not me."

"Oh yeah then who is-" began Inuyasha but he stopped to sniff at the air. A low growl rumbled from his throat.

Out from the trees across the clearing where the well was situated, stepped Sesshoumaru, his cold amber eyes fixated on the figure of Naraku. He strode past the well and stopped but a few metres from where they were all standing, slowly drawing out his Toukijin.

"Naraku…" he said in his cool, monotone, "Prepare for your demise."

Naraku sighed loudly and threw up his hands. "Can't an evil guy get a day off around here? Everyday it's 'you coward' or 'I'll kill you' or 'I'll have my revenge' or 'don't wear that thing Naraku because it clashes with your eye color'! Well sorry but I also have things to do!"

Sesshoumaru (along with everyone else) raised an eyebrow at Naraku's strange behaviour. He raised the tip of his sword and pointed it at the evil hanyou.

"Now that you have fully expressed yourself…Die." He said and with three swift strides he was standing right in front of Naraku, the only thing putting any distance between them was Toukijin. However, Naraku held up a hand.

"Sorry, no can do. I'm taking the day off to see 'rolliecoastas'." Said Naraku with a grin. Sesshoumaru arched an elegant eyebrow. He stared at Naraku for a long time and seeing as the black haired demon was in no…right state of mind…to fight, he slipped the Toukijin back into his obi. He 'hmph'ed and turned around to leave when Naraku spoke.

"Hey, don't you want to see a 'rolliecoasta'?"

Inuyasha could have strangled the guy for making such an invitation to the brother whose guts he hated. It was a real shame Naraku was out of his reach.

Sesshoumaru looked back at him and glared at him from the corner of his eye. "No."

He continued to walk away when he distinctly heard Inuyasha snigger. He paused in his steps and without turning around he spoke with a dangerous calm to his voice.

"Do you find something amusing, half breed?"

Inuyasha ignored the warning tone in his brother's voice as he answered. "Damn right I do."

Sesshoumaru turned fully to glare at his brother. "Would you care to enlighten me?" he asked, the danger in his cool voice still clear.

"You don't wanna see a rollercoaster cos yer afraid of modern stuff like that." Sneered Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's glare became icier. He began to walk towards the hanyou slowly.

Naraku resisted the urge to rub his hands with glee. It was going to be a good show and his newly formulated plan was only going to make it better.

Sesshoumaru was now a mere few inches from Inuyasha. "Oh?"

Inuyasha challenged his gaze. "I was right wasn't I?" he smirked, failing to see Sesshoumaru's eyes flash red. But Inuyasha never got an answer because Naraku had crept nearer, unnoticed by either of them and grabbed the Toukijin from Sesshoumaru's obi, ducking as the dog demon took a swipe at him with his claws.

"Yoink!" Naraku shouted gleefully, and ran towards the well to thrust the sword in a surprised Kagome's hands. Before anyone could do or say anything, Naraku shoved the young miko over the wooden edge and in she fell, immediately disappearing into the bluish light. Naraku began to roar loudly with laughter, failing to notice the approach of a very enraged demon lord until a clawed hand held him by the neck.

"You…will pay." Hissed Sesshoumaru. Instead of begging for mercy Naraku grinned at him. He pulled out a sparkling shard of the Shikon jewel and held it up for Sesshoumaru to see.

"The only way to get your precious sword back is with this," he said twisting the shard around so that it caught the sunlight, "All you need to do is go down there." He jerked his head in the direction of the well behind him and grinned at Sesshoumaru again.

Sesshoumaru wanted to break this guy's neck, but he also wanted Toukijin back because it was worth a lot more than Naraku. His thoughts then turned to Rin. Jaken and Ah-Un would be there to ensure her safety so he needn't worry about that if he were to be away for long. He loosened his grip and let Naraku down. He held out a hand for the shard.

"Give it to me."

Naraku grinned and dropped it into his waiting palm. Sesshoumaru brushed past him and gracefully leapt into the well and was consumed by the same bluish light. Naraku chuckled evilly to himself. With Sesshoumaru in the modern era, chaos was sure to ensue.

Inuyasha's jaw almost hit the ground. Sesshoumaru was now in the modern age and Kagome had his sword. Inuyasha gasped. Kagome! Without him around to control Sesshoumaru Kagome was in danger!

Unfortunately, Kouga was thinking the same thing and both of them stomped towards the well at the same time, Kouga grabbing a shard that Naraku held out for him along the way. He and Inuyasha both tried to scramble over the walls of the well and each of them tried to be the one to get in first, arguing and shoving around before they finally lost balance and toppled in.

Naraku was positively rolling around in the grass with laughter, much to Kagura's disgust, expressing it by rolling her eyes and tutting. Miroku and Sango exchanged anxious glances and Shippou asked Kirara if Naraku had indeed gone nuts. The small feline just mewed.

Ayame bursting out from a clump of bushes proved to be a distraction to them all. She panted heavily and snarled as she tried to catch her breath.

"Where is that Kouga?" She hissed, her shoulders heaving up and down. Sango gulped, not sure whether she should answer.

"How _dare_ he escape from me! He _promised_ to marry me and now he's chasing some human bitch!" She shrieked, stomping towards the little group.

"Now tell me…Where is Kouga!" She snarled, her hands balled up into fists. She saw Naraku sitting in the grass. Naraku grinned at her and nodded towards the well, holding up a shard of the Shikon jewel. Ayame understood what this meant immediately and drew herself up to her full height.

"Right!" she said determinedly, stomping to the well and snatching the shard from Naraku's fingers, and literally threw herself down the wooden structure. Miroku shook his head and sighed heavily, only just realizing what was yet to come; utter chaos in the modern era.

He received the shard from Naraku gratefully, as did Sango and together they peered into the dark well. Miroku held on to Shippou, while Sango scooped Kirara into her arms. Just as they were about to leap in, Miroku brushed his right hand over Sango's behind ever so slightly and when they finally went through the bluish light, a slap could be heard ringing out of the well, giving Naraku more cause to chuckle.

Naraku's chuckles eventually died down and Kagura stared at him pointedly. He caught her looking at him.

"What?"

Kagura rolled her eyes and then jerked a thumb at the well. "Aren't we going already?"

Naraku smirked as he pulled out another shard for Kagura to use. He offered it to her but just as she was about to take it, he pulled it out of her reach.

"Don't let me keep you from your precious Sesshoumaru–sama." He said, watching her expression with pleasure as she blanched and spluttered.

"I don't- I mean, there is nothing between me and-that's absolutely ridiculous! I hate you!" she finished angrily, snatching the shard from Naraku's outstretched arm. She neared the well and threw some more insults over her shoulder before jumping in.

Naraku was left by himself, laughing at Kagura's expense. She could not have been more obvious of her relationship with the demon lord, and it was so fun to play with. Naraku wiped a tear from his eye. Today had been a good mischief filled day, he almost couldn't wait to get to the other side of the well and enjoy himself even more.

As he approached the well, a breeze began to play with his long, black hair. He looked around and saw nothing but he knew that he wasn't alone. He took yet another shard from the folds of his hakama and proceeded to make a show of placing it on one of the wooden walls of the well. He cleared his throat.

"It seems everyone has left for the modern era." He said loudly. "I think I'll just leave this shard right here on the well just in case anyone wants to _join us_."

And with that he was gone, swallowed up by the bluish light.

The cool afternoon breeze continued to blow, and an eerie white serpent like creature floated around the clearing as though checking the area to see if it was clear. Kikyo slowly floated out from behind the trees and looked around. She drifted towards the well, surrounded by her soul stealers, and she picked up the shard that Naraku had purposefully left for her. She wasn't sure what exactly he was up to but one thought was clear in her mind.

"…Inuyasha…"

OooOooOooOoo

A/N: okay that's chapter one finished. Not much funny here I admit, but I promise that the humour will be added in later chapters, you guys will have to bear with me on that one. And the perfect way to keep this Kyuuketsuki-san motivated is by reading this story and sending your reviews!


	2. Lost Sanity

Hey, everyone! I'm so very sorry for my apparent on site 'death' but you wouldn't believe how busy I've been lately. I'm in my last year of secondary school and I had to help organize a kind of leaving presentation with a play and loads of dances. I've had to stay after school nearly every day to practise. It was all a waste of time anyway because the nuns (yes I study in a school with nuns) didn't even like it. The reason? They're not fans of reggaeton or hip hop or us doing our thing on stage. I say screw them. They need to get laid, and bad. No offence to those of you thinking of becoming nuns or who actually _are_ nuns, I'm not saying _you_ need to get laid, just the ones at my school do. Anyway, I have chapter two ready for you guys and here's where the _real_ fun begins! Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm quite pleased with the great responses my stories are getting, and also a special thank you to one anonymous reviewer whose great review motivated me into writing the second chapter (I hope I can say 'your life is complete' at the end of this chappie!) ;)

You don't know how much fun I actually had planning this story. Every time I left my house I would see something that would make a totally wacky idea pop into my head. I couldn't even leave for school without bringing my trusty notebook along with me! My friends would be talking to me and I'd freak them out by screaming 'I've got it!" and scribble in my notebook like a mad scientist. Oh, well. Anime freak to the end I guess. Anyway, enough of the blah, here's chapter two!

**Chapter 2: Lost Sanity**

As soon as Naraku stepped out of the small, wooden shrine, a beautiful and chaotic sight met his eyes.

Sesshoumaru was standing over Inuyasha, his fury not visible in his expression yet it rolled off him in waves. Inuyasha was lying sprawled on the ground and was trying to stem the flow of thestrong nosebleed that had no doubt been caused bythe impact of Sesshoumaru's fist connecting with his face. Sesshoumaru, it seemed had regained possession of his Toukijin, but was glaring at Inuyasha in the fiercest possible way.

"Do not disrespect this Sesshoumaru again, filthy half breed." He said coldly, and slowly stepped over his half brother's body to make his way towards Kagome's house.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath and wiped the blood off with his sleeve. Naraku felt the need to rub his hands together with absolute glee. He turned and noticed Kouga was being violently strangled by Ayame and had it not been for Kagome's intervention, the furious wolf demoness would have succeeded in killing him. As Kagome frantically pulled Ayame's hands from Kouga's throat, the wolf prince doubled over and coughed and spluttered, trying to breathe in much needed oxygen. Naraku didn't even bother suppressing the wide grin that spread upon his face.

Not unusually, Miroku was sporting a fiery red hand print on his cheek and Sango was positively fuming and the sight fuelled Naraku's grin, making it widen further. He then heard a loud clanging sound behind him and he twirled around on the spot, his gaze landing on the priestess Kikyo who had successfully crashed into a telephone pole head on and was sitting on the ground rubbing the sore spot just above her eye. At this, Naraku couldn't contain himself any longer and he burst into peals ofrich, deep, evil laughter.

After he had calmed down enough, he requested that his most precious jewel shards be returned, and he received the glittering fragments as each human and demon passed them on to him. He brought up the palm in which he held the shards and squinted at them closely. He frowned.

"_All_ of them please."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion but then Inuyasha stepped forwardgrumpily and handed his shard to Naraku with utmost reluctance. Naraku counted his shards again and satisfied that he had them all he closed his fingers over them and squeezed firmly. When he opened his hand again, a near completed pearl sat in it. He stowed it away in the many layers of clothing he wore, just as Kagome began to lead them to her house.

"Sis! You're back!" yelled a young, boyish voice. Kagome almost jumped to the skies at the sudden cry but let a smile grace her features as she saw her little brother racing towards her in his soccer gear, her grandpa following slowly behind.

Souta immediately spotted the crowd of people following his sister and shrieked in excitement, which grandpa Higurashi mistakenly took for a cry of absolute terror and he hobbled over, rummaging in the sleeves of his traditional haori and pulling out a small bag of purifying salt. Kagome held out her hands and tried to explain but he approached the two nearest demons, who happened to be Naraku and Sesshoumaru, and began tossing handfuls of salt in their faces.

"BE GONE DEMONS! SPAWNS OF HELL! INCARNATIONS OF EEEEEVILLLL!" He bellowed, throwing more of the tiny white crystals everywhere.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru stood there blinking at him with flakes of salt lodged in their hair and clothes. Grandpa Higurashi remained panting for breath but still glaring fiercely at the demons as if watching for any reaction of the purifying salt on their bodies. Nothing happened.

Both Naraku and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and then back at Mr Higurashi and slowly narrowed their eyes, taking a threatening step forward. Kagome yelped and threw herself in front of her dear grandpa, waving her hands out in front of her to make them stop.

"No! Please don't! No blood shed!" cried Kagome pleadingly. Naraku and Sesshoumaru narrowed their eyes at her instead. Slowly they stepped back and Naraku shrugged, while Sesshoumaru brought up an elegant hand and began swiftly brushing the salt off his person. Kagome sighed with relief and turned around to her dear grandpa.

"Grandpa, please, these are merely some…acquaintances from the feudal era. You don't have to use up all of your purifying salt on them." She smiled, patting him on the shoulder. Mr Higurashi was still observing Sesshoumaru warily.

"I don't understand why it didn't work…they should be shrinking and turning into fleas by now." He said, scratching his head. Kagome wondered why she even bothered talking to him, he obviously hadn't paid any attention to what she had just said. Still, she had missed him and her brother greatly. Kagome spotted the small boy and rushed up to him, sweeping him up into a backbreaking (and rather embarrassing) hug. She planted kisses all over his cheeks and nose, which Souta tried wiping off as he struggled in her sisterly embrace.

"Nnnhaa...Kagomeeeee…..not in front of Inuyasha and the cool demons….!" He said, in a muffled tone as he tried to push away from her. Kagome let him go with an affectionate smile and ruffled his hair. She loved her brother very much, no matter how annoying he was, it just seemed his cute little face was so kissable sometimes. _Sometimes_.

Souta rubbed at his cheeks with his sleeve and flattened his messy hair with his hand before launching himself upon Inuyasha like a mini warrior.

"Inu no nii-chaaaaaan!"

Kagome giggled softly as Inuyasha tried shaking Souta off his leg as the little guy hung on tightly. Inuyasha yelled at him to get off and Souta finally complied cheerfully.

"So, Inuyasha…are you gonna stay and play games with me?"

Inuyasha gazed at Souta's little hopeful face and looked around at the group standing behind him. He grimaced and faced Souta again.

"Sorry kid, no games."

Souta's face fell but he nodded in understanding. He sadly joined his grandpa and both of them trudged to the small shed at the end of the yard to stow away Souta's soccer gear.

OooOooOooOooOoo

The sun was slowly melting into the horizon amidst oranges and reds when Kagome opened the door and stood back to let her 'guests' pass into her home. She led them through the hall and guided them towards the living room which unfortunately seemed to be already occupied with people. Kagome gasped and quickly turned around to usher everyone back out into the hall before anyone caught a glimpse of them. She wasn't sure how they would react to seeing demons dropping into a twenty first century home.

"Kagome! You're home!" cried a motherly voice. Kagome was swept up and squeezed by Mrs Higurashi who attacked her with dozens of kisses. Kagome flushed in her mother's arms and squirmed awkwardly.

After letting go of her daughter, Mrs Higurashi turned and beamed at her visitors. "Oh, it's wonderful to have you all back." She said warmly. She faced Kagome. "But, Kagome, you should have told me you were bringing friends along. I'm entertaining a few old acquaintances at the moment so I'm not sure I'll be able to attend to all of you at once."

Kagome shook her head vigorously. "No, mama, it's okay. I'll just take them up to my room, and don't worry about preparing anything, I'll see to that. You just have a good time with your friends." She finished with a smile. Mrs Higurashi smiled back and embraced her daughter once more before heading back to the living room where her guests were waiting.

Kagome looked at the gathering of beings behind her and sighed. She gave a half hearted gesture. "Come on, follow me."

They trudged up the stairs and crossed the landing to reach a door that had a little sign on it saying 'Kagome's Room' decorated with little hearts and spirals. Upon entering the first thing they saw was a very clean, very tidy bedroom. Kagome could have thanked the heavens above for her mother. She knew that her bedroom had not been in this state before she'd left for the feudal era, and she was extremely glad her mother had cleared away all the panties and sweet wrappers that had been strewn all over the floor otherwise she would have died of embarrassment had any of the male demons accompanying her managed to see.

Kagome waited for everyone to step inside before she closed the door. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to pick his usual spot upon Kagome's bed and he sat down in a comfortable, crossed legged position with his hands tucked into the sleeves of his haori. The rest of them looked around to find a place to sit, or indeed stand, since the space in Kagome's room was quite limited.

Naraku beat Kouga to the swivelling desk chair in front of Kagome's computer and he plonked himself down on it, his eyes widening in surprised as the chair gently rotated on the spot. He gripped the edges of the seat and bent his head to peer beneath the chair. He straightened back up and with his feet planted firmly on the floor he began to slowly move himself from side to side, an excited grin beginning to form on his face. Then, using one foot to start the impulse, he swung around once on the chair and then twice and he would have made the third rotation if Sesshoumaru hadn't grabbed the back of the chair and threatened to relieve him of it if he didn't stop.

Sesshoumaru released his hold on the seat and Naraku just contented himself with gently twirling from side to side like he had been doing before. Sesshoumaru gave him a disdainful look and moved to stare out of Kagome's window, a clawed hand holding back the whitish net curtain so that he could see better.

Miroku and Sango tried to make themselves comfortable on the floor, as did Kouga and Ayame but nothing could make them ignore that even though there was a carpet, it was still hard on their backsides. Kagome brought a solution to their problem by handing them some of the many decorative cushions she had littering her bed. Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame's butts were considerably thankful now that the hardness of the floor was scarcely felt.

Kagura was standing, partly because there was no more room left to sit and also because she was busy examining all the stuff Kagome had cluttering up her shelves. Books and ornaments she could name but everything else…She peered curiously at a peculiar looking type of rabbit, if it could indeed beidentified as such. Its ears were abnormally long and it lacked fur, sporting only a soft and very pink…skin? Kagura poked it with an elegant finger and it fell to its side, its big wobbly eyes staring at her. Kagura actually felt scared of this creature, so she decided to move on to another shelf where less menacing objects were placed.

Kikyo was floating idly around the room, scoffing loud enough for only herself to hear at whatever she saw in Kagome's room. She bobbed over to the far wall where she could see two doors, one of them left ajar. She reached out and opened it the rest of the way and looked inside. What she saw were clothes. Many clothes and other things she failed to recognise but found worthy of sneering at anyway.

Kagome stood leaning against her bedroom door with Shippou in her arms, gazing at the sight of these people invading her space. It was so very strange to her, having them up here. They seemed so…out of place. She watched Naraku idly twirling around in her desk chair and staring at his nails. Very out of place. She wondered about the trip to the theme park and how she would manage it and more importantly, how she would pay for it, hoping there was a group discount of some kind because she wasn't sure her mum would lend her a large amount of money and have absolutely no qualms about it.

Kagome's head jerked suddenly. The theme park! She needed to phone and get entrance tickets and prices! Fast! The quicker she got everything done, the less time spent with figures from the feudal era staying in her home. She placed a happy Shippou upon the bed beside Inuyasha and she headed out of her room, closing the door behind her. Halfway down the stairs she slowed down to a stop.

"Wait…" she said slowly, narrowing her eyes. Leaving demons and humans in a small room without her supervision…_bad idea Kagome, really bad idea,_ she scolded herself. She sprinted back up the stairs, crossed the landing and burst into her room, expecting the absolute worst but was surprised to find them in exactly the same positions as before. The only difference now was that Naraku was examining the keyboard of her computer closely and cautiously pressing the space bar. Everyone stared at her when she ran into the room and she just smiled nervously and said that she was fine.

She moved to her computer and looked expectantly at Naraku, waiting for him to get up or shift away to the side so that she could at least stand in front of the screen. Naraku merely smiled back up at her, blinking. Kagome sighed, realizing he wasn't going to leave her comfy desk chair anytime soon, but she still needed him to move to the side so that she could switch the computer on at least. She made her way around him and gripping the back of the chair she wheeled him a few feet to the left, a difficult task since he weighed quite a bit, but she managed it all the same. He continued to just blink at her. She then went back to her computer and knelt down in front of it as it loaded. She didn't notice that everyone, even Sesshoumaru, had crowded around her to stare at the amazing contraption that was her pc. Kagome was searching for the theme park's web page to check on its prices when she felt the urge to sneeze and as she turned to the side to let it out she bumped heads with Sesshoumaru who was watching the screen intently. The sneeze forgotten, Kagome yelped in fright, startling the others crowded around her. Placing a hand over her chest, Kagome breathed deeply.

"Jeez…don't do that again. If you want to crowd around me at least tell me you're going to do it." She said, a little hoarsely. They nodded. She took her hand from her heart and concentrated on finding discounts for large groups.

After a few minutes she found what she was looking for, a twenty five percent discount from groups of more than five people. Kagome smiled in satisfaction and closed the window and then switched off the computer. She turned to find everyone gazing at her expectantly.

"Don't worry, we'll go. Just not today." She explained, glancing at her watch which now read seven thirty in the evening.

Kagome stood up and went to the door. She turned the knob and opened it, sticking her head out and listening hard for any noises downstairs. She could pick up the murmurings of adult conversation and the occasional giggling after something humorous was said. Kagome sighed and pulled her head back in, closing the door. She couldn't leave the room because she didn't trust everyone enough to leave them alone for more than five seconds amongst her belongings and even if she could, she wasn't able to go downstairs because her mum was still entertaining her guests. It seemed that a little waiting was in order.

OooOooOooOooOoo

Entertained by nothing more than the repetitive ticking of Kagome's Hello Kitty wall clock the demons and humans sitting and standing around in the room continued to wait. Kagome sat upon her bed beside Inuyasha, yawning. She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was already nine in the evening and sighing; she lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering how much more she would have to wait.

She then heard, faintly, voices downstairs and she knew they were getting ready to leave because the tone in their speech suggested that goodbyes were being said. Kagome lifted herself off the bed and went to the door to stick out her head. Mrs Higurashi had opened the front door for her guests and was thanking them for their visit, closing it as the last person stepped out. She then headed to the kitchen and began busying herself with washing up the teacups and saucers in which she had offered tea and homemade cookies. Kagome pulled her head back in and closed the door, picking her way through the demon strewn floor to her spot on the bed. Inuyasha turned to her.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. Waiting was definitely not his kind of thing. Kagome tilted her head slightly as she looked at him.

"Well what?"

Inuyasha growled in warning. Kagome knew then that he was pissed, probably from sitting in the same position for over three hours or from lack of nourishment, according to the constant grumblings of his stomach. She decided to be careful with what she said from now on.

"I don't know. The visitors have left and knowing my mum, she'll probably fix everyone something to eat." She said. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of the word 'eat' and his irritable expression lightened.

"Really?" he asked eagerly. Kagome should have known. She only needed to mention or refer to anything edible to pull the hanyou out of his mood swings. She heard a rustle of movement and noticed that Kouga had stood up and was stretching, making loud grunts as cracks sounded in his body. Inuyasha's good mood vanished instantly and he snarled.

"Could ya quit that already?"

Kouga shot him a fierce glare. "I'll have you know that I've been sitting in the same damn position for hours! My bones feel all locked up!"

Inuyasha straightened and returned the wolf's look. "Yeah, well I-"

A sharp knock at Kagome's door interrupted Inuyasha of whatever he was going to say and Kagome, glad of the disturbance, got off her bed and went to open the door. There stood Mrs Higurashi with the most impossible cheerful disposition, holding a large tray of homemade butter cookies and mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows floating delightfully around. It was enough to make anyone's mouth water.

"Snack, anyone?" she asked with a smile. Inuyasha positively zoomed off the bed and grabbed a mug off the tray and Mrs Higurashi, instead of getting annoyed, just laughed with obvious amusement.

One by one they each approached Mrs Higurashi for their mug and cookie, the politer ones saying 'thank you'. When everyone had sat down, lost in appreciative mumblings and enjoying the new, rich sweet taste of the strange hot drink, Mrs Higurashi looked down at the tray which now held one mug and the last butter cookie. She frowned and checked that everybody had theirs. She spotted a mug-less and cookie-less Sesshoumaru standing at the window, gazing out into the indigo night sky.

"Young man," she called out. Sesshoumaru moved his head slightly to the side to acknowledge her. She lifted the tray slightly to offer him the hot chocolate. Sesshoumaru shook his head and turned back to the window. Mrs Higurashi lowered the tray and looked to her daughter questionably. Kagome, her mouth full of marshmallow shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, her way of saying he was a hopeless case.

Well, he _really _underestimated Kagome's mother. There was no way in hell she was going to neglect a visitor and let him starve to death. Mrs Higurashi marched across the room (and around the people sitting hazardously on the floor) and approached the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head to look at her, wondering faintly what she was thinking of doing. Mrs Higurashi lifted up the tray again, a little more insistently this time.

"Please, you must eat something."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Mrs Higurashi turned and placed the tray upon Kagome's desk. She straightened and looked at Sesshoumaru with motherly concern.

"When was your last meal?"

Inuyasha decided to answer that question for him, his mouth full of cookie. "Keh! He don't even eat!"

Mrs Higurashi's eyes grew wide with worry. "Doesn't eat? That's a terrible thing for a mother to hear!"

Kagome tried to intervene. "Mama, just leave it, he's fine."

Mrs Higurashi almost died. "Leave it!" she reached out and grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist and wrapped her index finger and thumb around it. "He'll get so skinny! Look!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. That had to be a first for him. Inuyasha couldn't help bursting out into raucous laughter, spraying cookie crumbs all over the place and Naraku joined him, hot chocolate spurting from his nose.

Mrs Higurashi ignored all of this and let go of Sesshoumaru's arm, picking up a mug and a cookie and once again offering them to him.

"You'll get terribly sick if you don't have something to eat."

Sesshoumaru resisted the powerful urge to roll his eyes and he _very_ reluctantly (but hiding it well) received the hot chocolate and cookie. Mrs Higurashi beamed at him proudly. Inuyasha, who had recovered from his rather violent show of mirth, snorted and started it up again. Kagome tried to shush him. It didn't work.

As soon as Mrs Higurashi had left the room, Naraku pointed at the mug Sesshoumaru was holding in his hand.

"You gonna drink that?"

Sesshoumaru expressed the 'no' very clearly in his glare and handed the mug to Naraku who took it greedily. He was very happy that night, now he had two mugs of hot chocolate. He drank the rest of his own half full chocolate and smacked his lips, then peered down into the bottom of the mug at the peculiar, white sticky blobs left there.

"What are these white, squishy thingies?" He asked, examining them carefully. Kagome was gulping down the rest of her hot chocolate and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before answering him.

"They're called marshmallows."

Naraku looked up from his mug, raised an eyebrow and peered back into it again. "Marsh-?"

"Just eat them, they're good." Kagome told him, getting up and placing her empty mug on her bedside table.

Naraku considered her proposal for a moment. Were they safe? Probably.

With one long finger, he gently poked the marshmallow before scooping it out and it made an odd slurping sound as it was dragged up the inside of the mug. He raised it so that it was level with his eyes and he stared at it. Then he popped it into his mouth. It was absolute heaven! The sensation of its soft, squishy deliciousness was doing wonders to his palate.

"it'sh very shweet." He said thickly, before swallowing. Kagome nodded as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

After everyone was finished, Kagome gathered all the mugs and did her best to brush away the stray crumbs of her bed before heading downstairs to help her mum wash up. And not only was she going to wash up, but she was going to have a very serious and important conversation with her mother. One that concerned matters such as the cost of the theme park and the most tedious of all…

…_Sleeping arrangements._

OooOooOooOooOoo

A/N: It was shorter than I had anticipated but oh well. Hope you guys liked it and for those of you who didn't find it funny yet (curse you all), just wait till the later chapters…

I'll be waiting…(swooshes cloak and disappears)

Please R and R!


	3. A Little Bit of Dust

A special thank you to my anonymous reviewer otherwise known as Ro! I swear, your reviews make my day. Thank you also, her competitor semirhagethesadist! And I really appreciate the reviews of one person that has been there in all of my stories since the beginning, viperthe strange, thank you so much! Love yas all, those who I haven't mentioned here but will be mentioned soon!

**Disclaimer: **Hey, I don't even own myself, okay? (My parents do…till I'm eighteen).

**Chapter 3: A Little Bit of Dust **

After helping her mum with the dishes, Kagome placed the dishcloth she had been drying with on one of the kitchen table tops. She waited patiently for her mother to put all the now clean mugs in their proper places before starting.

"Okay, mum," Kagome began, as Mrs Higurashi turned to pay attention. "The reason why I wanted to speak to you is the following," Kagome took a deep breath. "I want to take everyone to Neko-Sama's Theme Park in Kyoto."

Kagome watched her mother's expression carefully. And it seemed that Mrs Higurashi never looked so happy in her life.

"That's a _wonderful_ idea, Kagome!" she beamed. Kagome sighed with relief and grinned back. Her mother then frowned slightly and looked at her.

"But how on earth are you going to pay for all of those entry tickets?"

This was the part Kagome had been dreading, how to ask her mother for money?

Kagome fidgeted. "Well, I was…kind of hoping…you could…like…"

"Oh! How about that cash prize you won at school? Remember Kagome? It was a story writing competition wasn't it?" Her mum said, barely suppressing her pride for her intelligent daughter.

Kagome's face fell. She had completely forgotten about that. She had received quite an amount of cash for her story, one that she hadn't expected would win first place. She had written about all of her adventures in the feudal era and had included everyone she'd met into the plot, changing a few names of course. When they called her up to the stage she couldn't help feeling just a tiny bit guilty since her story wasn't all that original, she had taken some…historical references. But still, that money was supposed to be invested in a brand new bicycle!

Kagome looked at her mother, who seemed so enthusiastic about the whole thing. "I remember now mum, thanks." She said, trying not to feel as disheartened as she really felt. Mrs Higurashi beamed her a bright smile and gave her a quick hug.

"Now," she said with an amused grin, "I'm thinking we need to get some of your father's old sleeping things out."

Kagome giggled and nodded.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

"That's not fair! How come _I_ have to wear baby sleeping garments?" Naraku complained angrily.

Kagome gave a frustrated sigh as she handed Sesshoumaru some grey slacks and a faded navy blue night shirt. She whirled around to face Naraku.

"Those are not baby pyjamas! They're called long Johns!"

Naraku looked down at himself and at the one piece sleeping suit he was wearing. "Well, they _look_ like baby pyjamas." He muttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew she was going to receive complaints, especially when she had to start handing out a few of her grandfather's sleeping things. She couldn't help feeling a tad amused at the way Naraku looked though, he reminded her of an overgrown baby. An evil one.

Sango on the other hand was pleased with what she had been given, admiring herself in the mirror. Kagome had lent her one of the many nightdresses in the closet and this one was especially pretty, decorated with cute little kittens upon a light blue background. Kagome had told her it was her favourite nightie and Sango felt really honoured to wear it.

Ayame and Kagura were both wearing two piece pyjamas that consisted of a tank top and shorts. Kagura's tank top said 'moo' and was dotted with tiny little luminescent cows that glowed in the dark. Ayame's had written on the front 'I'm not a morning pers…zzzzzz' and at the back was a picture of a small kitten dozing. Both demonesses couldn't wait for morning. Kikyo refused to touch anything that belonged to Kagome so she remained in her priestess clothes, and poked fun at everyone else.

Inuyasha had rid himself of his red hakama and haori and was wearing a normal t-shirt and shorts, like Kouga. Miroku had long-sleeved, striped pyjama tops and matching trousers. Shippou wore a cute baby sleeping suit that used to belong to Souta and it was decorated with ducks on a pale green background. He was already sound asleep on Kagome's pillow and looked so incredibly sweet.

After much arguing and protesting the sleeping arrangements were determined: Inuyasha, Kouga and Naraku were to sleep in grandpa Higurashi's bedroom, Miroku and Sesshoumaru were put in Souta's room, (Kagome had a hard time convincing Souta to let the demon Lord in his bedroom since she preferred keeping Sesshoumaru away from Inuyasha rather than put him in the same room as him) and Ayame, Kagura and Sango shared Kagome's sleeping space. That only left Kikyo. She had no choice but to stay in Mrs Higurashi's room and endure hours of motherly chatter about Kagome.

Once everyone was organized in their rooms and tucked into their sleeping bags, the lights went out and it was time to sleep.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Kagome woke suddenly in the middle of the night, feeling nature's call. She muffled her groan in her pillow and, trying hard not to wake Shippou, she quietly rose from her bed. She treaded her way carefully between the women sleeping on the floor and tiptoed out onto the landing. There, her ears were attacked with loud snores and heavy breathing that resonated from the other rooms and she felt pity for anyone who was currently awake amongst that noise.

She went to the bathroom and as she flushed the toilet, she prayed the water system wouldn't wake anyone up since the tanks usually gurgled and clunked. She left the bathroom and crept past her grandfather's room on her way to her own, freezing on the spot when she heard urgent whispers.

"That's it, hold him down!" someone hissed.

"Shhhh! You'll wake someone!"

"Shut up! Just keep that on his face!"

Kagome dashed inside the room and looked around wildly in the dark to see what was going on. When her eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room she spotted Kouga holding Naraku still inside the sleeping bag while Inuyasha pressed a pillow against his face as the dark haired hanyou struggled. All that could be heard were Naraku's muffled screams and the rustling of the sleeping bag as he thrashed about.

Kagome could hardly believe what she was seeing. "What on _earth_ are you two doing?" She whispered shrilly. Kouga's and Inuyasha's heads whipped around to face her. Neither did anything to release Naraku.

"Errrr…" began Inuyasha

"Let go of him! Now!"

Kouga made a face and released his hold of Naraku's sleeping bag, while Inuyasha slowly lifted the pillow from his enemy's face. Naraku lay there spread eagled, gasping for breath and coughing occasionally.

Kagome looked at both wolf and dog harshly. "Trying to kill an enemy in his sleep is both unfair and something he himself would do. Think about that until morning." She scolded and flounced out.

Kouga sighed. "She's probably right."

He slid into his own sleeping bag and lay comfortably on his side. He glanced back. "Your ideas are always dumb, muttface."

Inuyasha growled and he clenched the pillow in his hands tightly before he felt it being snatched right out of his grasp.

"I'll have that back thank _you_!" hissed Naraku and moving angrily away from Inuyasha he dumped the pillow on the floor, and plonked his head on it, curling up onto a ball as best he could inside his sleeping bag.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

That morning, as everyone helped themselves to the breakfast lovingly prepared by Mrs Higurashi, Kagome went on the internet to purchase eleven tickets to Neko-Sama's Theme Park, entering her account number with a heavy heart. As soon as she was done she began checking the times, finding the most suitable to be two days away at ten in the morning. That would mean getting up at seven or earlier in order to catch the first train to Kyoto and of course getting eleven people ready in the shortest space of time possible.

Kagome switched off the computer and sat back in her desk chair, rubbing her hands over her eyes, feeling them slightly sore from staring at the monitor for so long. She heaved a sigh and let her hands fall from her face. Two days. _Two days_. What was she going to do to entertain a bunch of demons and humans in that time? It had better not rain either.

Kagome left her room and made her way downstairs to the kitchen, in the hopes of grabbing whatever was left for breakfast. She passed the laundry room where her mother was, currently ironing clothes. Kagome thought it a little early to be ironing, so she entered and stood at her mother's side. She watched her mother bring the iron over a white shirt back and forth for a while before deciding to speak.

"Mum?"

Mrs Higurashi didn't look up. "I'm just ironing the clothes that I've kept in the closet for your friends." She said, with a little smile. Kagome grinned, she recalled how her mother had gone through all the trouble sending Souta, Kohaku and grandpa Higurashi out to purchase modern garments for the group. They hadn't worn them in the end since they had to be back in the feudal era, so Mrs Higurashi had placed them in a closet for the future. Kagome wondered how her mother could have possibly known that it was time for another visit.

Kagome left her mother with the rest of the ironing and headed towards the kitchen. The table didn't hold space for another person, especially when half the people sitting at it were fighting over sausages or bacon, elbows ramming and arms flailing. Kagome felt an ache starting up in the side of her head and she rubbed at it tiredly, refusing to believe she was getting a migraine at that time of the morning.

_This just can't be happening._

_Two…whole…days…_

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

After breakfast was eaten, the table cleared, the plates washed and Kagome's information about what was going to happen over the next few days conveyed, everyone was set to do the only thing they could do while staying over at the Higurashi home. _Household_ _Chores_.

Mrs Higurashi had made it painfully clear after breakfast,

"If you're going to stay in this house and eat my food…you'll all need to help around with the housework."

Sure there were protests (mostly Naraku's) but Mrs Higurashi hadn't exactly given them options. And no one dared question Mrs Higurashi. Even Lord Sesshoumaru recognised authority when he saw it.

Naraku and his many arms were destined for dusting, despite the charming front he had used on Mrs Higurashi to win her over. It just didn't work as well as the last time. She had cheerfully handed him around three pairs of dusters and put him to work on the many ornaments on the mantelpiece. His only entertainment at that point was watching Kagura offering her services as a leaf blower out in the yard under grandpa Higurashi's supervision. That fan of hers was indeed an excellent gardening tool, and Naraku couldn't help chuckling to himself, then sneezing violently afterwards due to his fervent dusting of the shelves.

Kouga was sweeping the whole front yard with super speed, which wasn't the smartest idea of the century because after his cyclones died down, the ground was left looking exactly the same as before and plus Ayame couldn't keep up with the dustpan at the rate he was going. The two wolves ended up arguing and the dustpan and broom lay sided to side companionably on the ground.

Kikyo was given the wonderful job of clearing the gutters free of birds' nests since she was the only one capable of floating to such heights without the need of a ladder. No one had bothered to explain how messy this chore actually was. No, she found that out all by herself, and wasn't too happy about it.

Miroku and Sango were collaborating with Souta in cleaning out the storage shed where grandpa Higurashi kept all of his bits and bobs. An un-transformed Kirara chased away all of the spiders that scuttled around on the floor while Miroku and Sango removed all of the precious antiques from the shelves to dust them. Sango was very careful not to use the step ladder too often because it would make her an easy target for a monk's wandering hands.

Kagome of course was already tuned in to this programme and was doing her usual chore of changing the beds and hanging the damp clothes out on the line in the back yard. Shippou was perched on her shoulder and helped her from time to time, like pulling the sheets off mattresses and handing out clothing pegs, etc.

Mrs Higurashi continued with her ironing, (it was surprising to know how much laundry was done every week), and she handed the freshly pressed clothes to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru so that they could fold them. After being shown how of course. Inuyasha didn't care much for this chore, especially when he had to share it with his elder brother. The only thing he liked was that wonderful, clean smell of recently ironed clothes.

When Mrs Higurashi passed him a t-shirt, still warm, he received it and inhaled deeply, pressing it close to his nose.

"Ahhhh…"

He caught Sesshoumaru watching him strangely so he tossed the shirt to him. "Here, smell that."

Sesshoumaru caught the t-shirt in one graceful movement and lifted it to his nose. He sniffed at it delicately.

"Mmmm…it smells fresh." He said, nodding his head in approval. He carefully folded the shirt the way Mrs Higurashi had shown him and placed it on the steadily growing pile of clothes beside him.

At that moment Kagome passed by, wiping the perspiration off her brow. She had finally finished putting all the clothes out to dry and it was a good thing too because the early afternoon sun was already starting to beat mercilessly down. She glanced inside the laundry room and saw her mother rummaging around in the basket of clean, creased clothes. Mrs Higurashi pulled out a pair of Kagome's pale pink panties that were obscuring her view of a skirt that needed ironing, holding them up as she searched for it. Kagome watched with rising horror as Inuyasha finished folding a pair of Souta's shorts and was reaching up for the panties absently, his eyes on the pile of folded clothes on which he was placing the shorts. Kagome's eyes widened with absolute terror, she mustn't let him or Sesshoumaru look upon her private items of clothing! That was just wrong!

Inuyasha's claws were an inch from the pink underwear when Kagome let out a bloodcurdling scream and dived for her garment.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!"

She snatched the panties out of her mother's hand and dashed out of the laundry room, up the stairs and into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Mrs Higurashi stood in exactly the same position only now she looked as though she were holding an invisible pair of panties in the air. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru blinked their eyes for a few minutes. Then they continued folding clothes.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Almost an hour later the ironing was done, the dusting finished and the yard swept. And Inuyasha needed to go to the bathroom very badly, which was unfortunate since the Higurashi household only had one toilet and it was currently being occupied by Kagura. Inuyasha hopped desperately on the spot and pounded on the door.

"Come on! I _reeeeeeeeeaaally_ need to go!" He yelled. Kagura was sitting on the toilet with the seat down and fixing her nails with a nail file Kagome had lent her. She blew the powdery residue off her fingers and stretched out her arm to examine the difference.

The poundings on the door continued. Kagura sighed in annoyance. "I'm busy."

She heard Inuyasha jump up and down in frustration and head downstairs, to complain to Kagome no doubt. Kagura stood up and began to fiddle with the hot water knob in the shower stall. She had previously asked Kagome if she could wash because she couldn't stand the gritty feeling of the dirt from the yard any longer. Kagome had shown her how to work the hot and cold water faucets and explained exactly how to distinguish the shampoo from the conditioner. All Kagura needed was some clothes seeing as her kimono was in dire need of a good scrubbing. Leaving the hot water running, Kagura opened the bathroom door and looked out for any signs of Inuyasha who would most definitely seize the chance of going to the bathroom and leaving unwanted…aromas.

Kagura nipped quickly over to Kagome's room where neat piles of freshly ironed clothes lay upon Kagome's bed and on top of each pile were placed small pieces of paper that said the names of everyone. Kagura looked for her pile and found it near Naraku's. She scooped up her clothes and 'accidentally' brushed her hand against the piece of paper that said 'Naraku', letting it float to the floor. She left Kagome's room with a smirk and headed for the bathroom, where the hot water still ran.

Closing the door behind her, Kagura hung up her clothes on hooks on the wall and then turned to look at herself in the mirror, which was already clouding up with steam.

Naraku was lathering his long, luxurious hair with shampoo, closing his eyes to avoid water and soap getting into them. Dusting all of those ornaments and shelves had been very hard work and his aching arms needed to be soothed so what a delightful surprise it had been for him to find the hot water already running in the bathroom and everything ready for a relaxing wash. He rinsed out the shampoo and began to apply the conditioner.

Kagura checked her teeth in the mirror, running her tongue over them once and then she brought up her hand to brush away some loose strands of hair from her face. A bout of poundings upon the bathroom door startled her.

"Hey! Come oooon! I gotta gooooooo!" yelled Inuyasha. It seemed his whining to Kagome had proved fruitless and he had returned to annoy once again. Kagura decided to ignore him and continued to admire her reflection.

Inuyasha wasn't sure whether he could hold it any longer, heck, he wasn't even sure if Kagura was still in there. He thumped on the door loudly.

"Oi! Who's in there?"

Two voices replied, "Me!"

Kagura tore her gaze from the mirror and looked towards the shower stall. She could have sworn a voice had come from inside there. The shower door was wrenched open and Naraku's soaking wet head poked out.

Both incarnation and creator screamed their asses off, Naraku yanked the shower door closed and Kagura zoomed as fast as she could out of the bathroom, opening the door so violently that it swung all the way back and whacked Inuyasha in the face and knocked him to the ground.

Inuyasha swore _very_ loudly and picked himself off the floor, his nose was bleeding slightly and his head was starting to pound. He had no idea what had just happened and he didn't have the time to find out, he was absolutely in dire need of emptying his bladder and fast, despite the pain he felt in his face. Massaging his nose, he went into the bathroom and felt his way towards the toilet because of the hot steam and the dots in front of his eyes from the blow he had just received were obscuring his vision.

His hands brushed against the toilet and after feeling about for a while, he managed to lift up the seat. He began to untie the strings of his hakama and froze when he heard the shower door being pulled open and Naraku's barely visible head came into view.

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" Yelled Inuyasha. Naraku screamed with him and began to shriek,

"Get out get out get out get out get out get oooouuuuuuut!"

Inuyasha didn't hesitate for a second, tearing out of the bathroom without a backwards glance.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

A/N: How did you like that chapter? Just wait and see what's going to happen in chapter four, I had a lot of fun making it up. (I almost passed out from lack of oxygen because I was laughing so hard.) Anyway, I'd love to know what you think of this chapter and my vampire bats are eager for a meal so any of you who don't review me will find yourselves…er…lacking a bit of blood. Hehe. Just kidding around folks, but review me all the same. Nah, I'm serious, I can sniff you out if you don't.


	4. Dinner Time

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially **Viperthe strange **and my anonymous reviewer **Ro **(about your last review…I'll have you know that I'm British and was born and bred in England, more specifically London. I may not live there anymore but I still get kind of annoyed when people diss it. I hope this doesn't put you off reading my story because I sincerely appreciate your reviews, it's nice to know I have a fan!) thank you also to; **blackrosegem, winniepoo13, NUTTYNATTY25, Dark Wolf on a full blood, Murdoca, SquirtlezGurl07, Jombra, Icetea17, coolmarauders** and **Thoughts13**. I love all of yas!

Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been very sick and indisposed only leaving bed to go to the bathroom and assisting my first day at university. It's really scary, and so completely new! I really wish I could have waited until after my eighteenth birthday to start university but I wanted to graduate quick so I can get a job and leave Colombia as soon as possible. I _really_ don't like it here.

**Disclaimer:** My vampire senses are telling me that I don't own Inuyasha, only a _living_ person can. Rumiko Takahashi is that person.

**Chapter 4: Dinner Time**

It was six o'clock in the evening and everyone was resting from a hard and tiring day's work.

Naraku was sitting comfortably on the couch reading a newspaper that Mrs Higurashi had given him. Kagura was standing at the other end of the room, as far away from Naraku as possible and she busied herself with staring out the window and watching the sky darken with every passing hour.

Sesshoumaru was up on the roof taking in the view of the city lights contrasting with the dark sky, wondering how anyone could willingly live in such a contaminated and over populated place. He plucked a bit of fluff from the sleeve of the sweater Mrs Higurashi had given him. She had all wanted them to wear comfortable clothes for being around the house. Sesshoumaru 'hmph'ed. _Comfortable indeed. These are the most uncomfortable garments I have ever worn._ He thought. Then he remembered the tuxedo he used for the dance competition. Yes, the tuxedo was definitely more uncomfortable than a sweater and jeans.

Mrs Higurashi arrived with Kagome from the grocery store, laden with bags of food for dinner. Everyone turned their heads towards the front door as mother and daughter entered, heaving the heavy groceries inside. After placing them on the kitchen counter, Mrs Higurashi went into the living room and with one sweeping gaze of everybody doing apparently nothing productive, she set to work.

She walked behind the sofa and made her announcement. "Okay! If you all want some dinner, you'll need to help me with it so let me see…"

She looked around the room, her eyes narrowing slightly, assessing the situation. She saw the back of Naraku's head as he read the newspaper. She patted his head and smiled.

"Naraku dear, you'll help me with the cooking."

Naraku turned and blinked at her, still clutching the newspaper. "I beg your pardon?"

She moved around the sofa and gently took his arm, pulling him to his feet. "You will assist me in the kitchen." She said with a firm tone and a motherly smile. She relieved him of his newspaper and laid it down upon the couch.

"Uh…I-I was reading that-" began Naraku but stopped after seeing the no nonsense look on Kagome's mother's face. He lowered his head and stayed silent.

Mrs Higurashi's eyes found Kouga, who was sitting on the floor in front of the television, playing on Souta's Xbox.

"Kouga, you will help prepare the table with Ayame and Kikyo."

Kouga looked at her with a bewildered expression. "I will?" he asked.

Mrs Higurashi gave him a stern look. Kouga jumped to his feet immediately, grabbing Ayame's arm and pulling her along with him to the kitchen. Kikyo floated morosely behind.

Miroku and Sango were given the job of making enough fresh orange juice for everyone, Kagura was to help serve the food when it was done and Inuyasha was made to fetch extra chairs to place at the table. Everyone got up and left the living room to go about their new dinnertime chores and Mrs Higurashi was about to leave with Naraku when she noticed that there was someone missing.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" She asked. Naraku shrugged. Mrs Higurashi left it at that, deciding that Sesshoumaru would just have to do another job after dinner instead.

She placed a hand on Naraku's shoulder and steered him in the direction of the kitchen where she had vegetables waiting to be chopped. She left him standing by the kitchen counter and she fetched one of her frilly white aprons which she easily tied around Naraku. She took a step back to get a good look at him.

"There. You're all ready now." She said with a triumphant smile.

Naraku looked down at himself and fought the urge to rip the apron right off and melt it with his poison clouds. Instead, and with a lot of effort, he looked at Mrs Higurashi and forced a smile.

He let himself be led towards the kitchen counter on top of which Mrs Higurashi had laid out a chopping board, a knife and already washed vegetables, waiting to be diced. Naraku's charming (and fake) smile faltered and he looked at Mrs Higurashi uncertainly.

"Uuuh…what am I-?"

"Look," said Kagome's mother patiently, taking his hand and pressed the knife by the handle in his palm. She took an onion and placed it upon chopping board and guiding his hand, explaining the whole fundamental nature of chopping in a motherly tone, as if he were a small boy learning how to use a crayon for the first time.

"Thin pieces, like so…" she said with each slice of the knife and Naraku nodded, concentrating hard on the onion before him. Mrs Higurashi slowly released his hand and watched him continue to chop.

"That's it…be careful with your fingers now…_thin _pieces…very good."

Naraku's eyes watered from the burning feeling the slices of onion caused but he did not let himself get distracted by it, no… he would complete this…the knife felt glorious in his grasp…the crisp sound of the layers of onion being perforated by the blade…he felt that this was his mission in life. To chop an onion.

Mrs Higurashi moved away from him and placed her own apron over her head, tying the strings behind her. She got started with preparing the fish and boiling the water for the miso soup. Kagome was to help with the cooking after she finished putting away the ironed and pressed clothes. Mrs Higurashi glanced over her shoulder at Naraku, whose head was bent closely towards the chopping board, probably trying to make sure if he slicing the vegetables into perfectly proportionate pieces. She smiled at the progress he was making with all the ingredients before she got back to removing the skin from the fish.

After a few a minutes, the vegetables Naraku had so carefully chopped were bubbling in a large pot and the fish was frying in a pan. Mrs Higurashi was also making a sauce with the tomatoes Naraku had sliced to pour over the fish and the rest of ingredients, while Naraku watched her add soy sauce and seasoning to it. Mrs Higurashi noticed him looking and gestured for him to come closer, holding out the wooden spoon with which she had been stirring the sauce.

"Can you stir this for me? I need to keep an eye on the fish so that they won't burn."

Stir the sauce? Naraku felt apprehensive of this new mission but he accepted anyway, approaching the cooker and receiving the wooden spoon. He slowly dipped the spoon into the bubbling, dark red sauce and with Mrs Higurashi's guidance he began carefully moving the spoon clockwise.

"Yes, just keep stirring gently so that it doesn't stick to the bottom of the saucepan." Said Mrs Higurashi as she moved to grab a spatula so that she could flip the fish over in the frying pan.

At that moment Kagome entered the kitchen and the first thing she noticed was that Naraku was standing at the cooker with a wooden spoon in his hand, stirring something in a saucepan. Her eyes widened.

Naraku glanced up and saw her and beamed like a happy little boy.

"I'm making sauce." He said, his face bright and expressing a pride that would be expected from a child showing his mother a picture painted with his own fingers. Kagome raised her eyebrows and made as if to nod.

"Ohhhh…wow, um…that's great." She said, humouring him. She gave him a thumbs up. Naraku then did a hilarious thing, as soon as he returned to the sauce stirring, the smile immediately dropped from his face and he became intensely concentrated on the slow movements of the wooden spoon, reminding Kagome of those scientists she had seen on television who immersed themselves completely in their calculations.

"Kagome, could you keep an eye on these vegetables please?" called her mother and Kagome went to her side straight away to help while Mrs Higurashi went to the living room to fetch Sango and Miroku who were supposed to make the orange juice.

Ten minutes later, Kagura was assisting Mrs Higurashi in serving the food on the table which was completely set with chopsticks, napkins, cups and extra chairs. Mr Higurashi and Souta joined everyone at the table and even Sesshoumaru took his place before the plate of food that he knew he wouldn't touch. Mrs Higurashi was the last to sit down, picking up her chopsticks and looking at everyone.

"Itadakimasu!" she said cheerfully and started on the miso soup. Simultaneous mumblings of 'itadakimasu' echoed from around the table followed by appreciative grunts and the clinking sounds of multiple pairs of chopsticks against bowls.

Miroku lifted a bit of food to his mouth and chewed on it, savouring the taste. He gazed at Mrs Higurashi in admiration. "This tastes heavenly Mrs Higurashi."

"Oh no, Naraku helped me with those vegetables." She told Miroku, failing to notice Kagura immediately stop chewing on whatever was in her mouth.

"Naraku?" asked Kagura, not daring to swallow the food in her mouth. Mrs Higurashi nodded and helped herself to some rice from her small bowl.

Kagura narrowly avoided gagging at the table and quietly reached for her napkin, turning slowly to one side and emptying out the food she had in her mouth into it and folding it up to place it in the pocket of the jeans Mrs Higurashi had lent her. She was certain Kagome's mother hadn't noticed but was well aware of Sesshoumaru's ever observant eyes were on her. He was sitting in the seat next to her and if she wasn't mistaken, his lip quirked upwards slightly as if he had found the situation amusing. And that Kagura did not like.

However, she thought the situation was justified when Mrs Higurashi noticed that Sesshoumaru hadn't touched his dinner. She lowered her chopsticks.

"Sesshoumaru dear, why aren't you eating?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her. How to make that woman understand that he didn't _need_ nor _like_ human food? He didn't even bother answering her. But Mrs Higurashi persisted.

"You're going to waste away if you don't get some food in your tummy, now why don't you try some…hmmm?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was actually trying to persuade him to consume that human filth they called food. He strongly considered telling her flat out that he despised her kind and their habits, (eating more specifically) but he was also a demon of honour and that meant he was to oblige seeing as how he was a guest in her house.

"Just taste it, you need the nutrition." Smiled Mrs Higurashi in a motherly way. Kagome was looking at her mother desperately and at Sesshoumaru, pleading with her eyes that he comply. Even Naraku had stopped eating and was watching the demon lord expectantly.

Sesshoumaru sighed in irritation and picked up a pair of chopsticks. He took a bit of fish with them and raised it to his lips, pausing for a moment and then placing it in his mouth.

The taste was indescribable to him, it was overwhelmingly horrible and he fought down the retch that threatened to rise from his throat. He hid his disgust well for Mrs Higurashi nodded in approval and returned to her food. Sesshoumaru didn't even try to chew the fish because he knew it would aggravate his state. He could almost taste Kagura's amusement and he refused to look at her.

Then, he felt something soft touch his fingers and looking down he saw that Kagura had passed a napkin to him under the table, which was all the encouragement he needed. He carefully observed Mrs Higurashi and waited for an opportune time to get rid of the food in his mouth. Having her constantly looking at him and smiling didn't help in the least. Finally she inclined her head to one side to sneeze and Sesshoumaru quickly bent his head and hidden by the table he discreetly disposed of the food into the napkin, straightening up when Mrs Higurashi did.

He heard a familiar snigger from across the table and spotted Inuyasha who had witnessed the entire scene and was sporting a toothy grin. Inuyasha was holding his bowl of rice and his chopsticks while he rocked back and forth.

"I'm tellin', I'm tellin', I'm tellin'…" he taunted, grinning widely and saying it loud enough for only Sesshoumaru to hear. Sesshoumaru's amber gaze darkened dangerously and he lifted his chopsticks, spearing them effectively and violently into the poor, unsuspecting fried fish, twisting them around cruelly so that the fish bones made cracking sounds. Inuyasha's grin dropped immediately as soon as he understood the silent message and widening his eyes he looked around nervously.

"Did you see anything? I didn't see anything." He said and hastily bent his head over his bowl and stuffed his mouth with rice. Kouga, who was sitting two seats away from him, stared at the hanyou in confusion, grains of rice falling from his slightly open mouth.

Kikyo swallowed her fish and set her chopsticks down, reaching for her glass of orange juice. Accidentally she knocked one of her chopsticks off the table and it rolled underneath Kouga's chair. Kikyo made a tutting sound and lifted the table cloth a little to try and catch a glimpse of the chopstick and spotted it inches away from Kouga's feet. She slid off her chair and crawled under the table, moving slowly to avoid contact with everyone's legs. She stretched out her hand and with her fingers she rolled the chopstick towards her bit by bit.

Kouga jumped in his seat and immediately lowered down his chopsticks.

"Who the hell is touching my leg?" he exclaimed angrily and began to move his feet around violently.

"Get-" _Kick! _"Off-" _Stomp! _"A me!" _Kickstompwhack!_

Kouga finally stopped stamping his feet and lifted up the table cloth to peer underneath. What he found was a very battered Kikyo clutching a single chopstick in her hand. Kouga grimaced.

"Oops. Sorry Kikyo."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

After dinner, everyone leaned back in their seats and patted their full stomachs, sighing. Kagome was finishing off her orange juice and Mrs Higurashi was complimenting Naraku but aiming the conversation at Kagome.

"He's so helpful. I think Naraku should do the cooking more often." Mrs Higurashi smiled, patting Naraku's hand. Kagome stared at her mum and then bent her head, hastily slurping her juice.

The guys were playing table football, using rolled up balls of the napkins, while their stomachs busily digested the meal. Inuyasha was flicking the little balls at Sesshoumaru who deflected them with his hands easily and Miroku merely watched them, as he slouched in his chair. Kouga's eyes followed the balls as they ricocheted hither and thither.

Finally Inuyasha managed to get one past Sesshoumaru, but he was so full and so bored that he only managed to mumble a weak 'woohoo' and raise his hand feebly. But his 'joy' was short lived when Miroku pointed out that he was off side the whole time so it didn't count anyway.

"Damn." Muttered Inuyasha.

Just then, Mrs Higurashi got to her feet.

"Okay, first of all I'd like to thank all of you for helping me with dinner." She said, beaming at them. She continued, "And second of all…Sesshoumaru," she directed her gaze at him, "You have the honour of washing the dishes since I didn't give you something to do for dinner."

Everyone's heads turned to look at the demon lord, thinking the same thing. _Washing_ and _dishes_, weren't two words Sesshoumaru was familiar with when both were used in the same sentence.

If Sesshoumaru was shocked then he didn't show it. He was being asked to do _servants_ work? That was just unacceptable. But Mrs Higurashi was giving him that all powerful _mother_ look…

He had no choice but to accept, much to Inuyasha's glee. He was led by Mrs Higurashi to the kitchen and waited until all the plates, pots and pans were piled up by the sink. Sesshoumaru's only thoughts were of homicide when he caught sight of the filthy kitchenware.

Mrs Higurashi filled the sink with warm water and added washing up liquid to it. Then, she took the sponge and squeezed the greenish liquid onto it, and began to explain the mechanisms of washing a dish to the tall, proud demon lord.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. First he had to _scrub_, then he had to _rinse_ and lastly _dry_…it was outrageous, absolutely outrageous.

"And that's all there is to it!" finished Mrs Higurashi, smiling as she placed the clean dish on the draining board. She had Sesshoumaru take the sponge and observed him as he pressed it onto a plate, beginning to scrub slowly. She nodded, making sounds of approval. She noticed that he had a little trouble with his long hair, it was going in from of his face and his wet hands prevented him from brushing away the strands. And of course he was much too well bred to blow the hair from his face. So, Mrs Higurashi removed one of Kagome's hair bands from her wrist and gently tied back Sesshoumaru's hair into a ponytail, having to tiptoe quite a bit seeing as he was very tall. Sesshoumaru was surprised that anyone would touch his person without first asking his permission but in the end, his hair wasn't making washing the dishes a problem anymore so he let it be. Next time though, there would be repercussions.

"There." Smiled Mrs Higurashi, letting the white hair in the ponytail fall from her hands. She patted his shoulder. "I'll just leave you here then." She said and left the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru was feeling more than just irritated at this point and to make matters worse, at the corner of his eye he spotted Inuyasha swaggering in with a huge (and not to mention satisfied) grin on his face. Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth and continued washing the dishes and ignoring Inuyasha's presence.

Inuyasha paced the kitchen loudly. "Sooooo….." he grinned. "Having fun Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, opting for just finishing his chore in the smallest amount of time possible. Even if it meant putting up with Inuyasha's gloating.

"Hmm…whadda we have here?" asked Inuyasha, picking up a clean plate. "Wow, I can see my face in this…"

He dipped his finger in one of the dirty pots and covered it in the leftover sauce that was congealing inside. He took one look at Sesshoumaru and gave him an evil grin before smearing the red substance all over the plate, and walking around Sesshoumaru, he placed it in the pile of dishes Sesshoumaru had yet to wash.

"I guess it wasn't as clean as I thought." He said, savouring the moment and watching the death glare Sesshoumaru was directing at him. Before the demon lord could do anything to permanently put at risk Inuyasha's health, Mrs Higurashi's head popped in to check up on them.

"How's everything going, boys?" she asked cheerfully. Inuyasha beamed and said everything was fine. Mrs Higurashi smiled and withdrew her head. Inuyasha turned back to Sesshoumaru and grinned.

"Yep, everything's just great."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

A/N: hope you guys liked that chapter! I'm not sure when the next update will be since I just started university and all but I think I'll have a bit of time on my hands before exams. Please R and R!

_Itadakimasu:_ it literally means 'let's dig in' but there's no direct translation. It's just a word the Japanese say before beginning to eat.


	5. Charades and What Not

No, people…I am not dead. I am just….VERY VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! (throws herself to the ground and begs for forgiveness) I am sooooo sorry! I hope no one has abandoned me! So many things have happened lately, and those of you who read my Sesshoumaru fanfic 'Overcoming all Obstacles' will know some of it. I had a stupid problem concerning my eye which impeded any fanfic progress and university takes up a lot of time. Plus, I have to go to some stupid office place to get what's called a 'cédula' which, here in Colombia, is like an ID card or something that you have to get once you turn eighteen. I'm not eighteen yet, but my mum keeps insisting on getting a head start.

And the most terrible and saddening of all…my best friend recently left the country for good, and you can't imagine how hard that was for me. She was like my sister and she helped me a lot with ideas for my stories. Those of you reading 'Overcoming all Obstacles' will have come across a character called 'Makis'. That was my best friend's nickname, and she helped me come up with that character. When I first arrived in Colombia about two years ago, she was the one who helped me adapt, hell, I didn't even know the language that well despite my mum being Colombian.

On the day of her flight, she came to my house and brought me presents and stuff and we cried like babies. Then she left. So you can see why I haven't updated, I mean, with my best friend gone I wasn't in the mood for anything funny for a while.

I know this is going to sound cheesy and stuff but please, appreciate your friends when you have them around, it doesn't matter if they annoy the hell out of you, just put up with them because you'll never know what the future can bring.

**Disclaimer: **I am merely a vessel, sharing the Greatness and Wisdom of Inuyasha with fellow worshippers…nothing more.

**Chapter 5: Charades and What-not**

Sesshoumaru was squeezing the sponge so hard that the foam dripped out all over his hand. But he would not let Inuyasha's outrageously annoying behaviour make him lose his cool. Instead, he continued with his chore, ignoring Inuyasha's cackles and taunts. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he had found himself in this situation, forced to do servant's work which was something outrageously degrading for him and to do it while at his half breed brother's mercy. If Mrs Higurashi didn't keep popping in to check on them, he would have slashed Inuyasha's body into tiny pieces and thrown them into the horizon.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! This spoon has a spot on it!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes with irritation. _Inuyasha in pieces…then the world would be a better place_, he thought. Just when he was finishing with the last saucepan, Mrs Higurashi entered the kitchen hauling two massive black garbage bags along with her.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're still here? Good, I need help with these bags." She panted, resting them on the kitchen floor. She straightened up and wiped some sweat off her brow.

"Inuyasha dear, please take these outside to the trash cans."

Inuyasha sighed heavily, his fun had ended and all too soon. He walked over to pick up one of the huge black bags. Mrs Higurashi thanked him.

"Oh, and Sesshoumaru can help you." She said, failing to notice Inuyasha's face losing its entire colour.

"H-huh?" he stammered. Sesshoumaru's amber eyes flickered with malevolent amusement and he went to lift the other equally large bag and turning to Mrs Higurashi he said;

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs Higurashi."

Kagome's mother smiled at him gratefully and moved to open the door that led to the front yard.

"It's dark outside, so be careful boys."

Sesshoumaru stepped out first and he smirked just as Inuyasha followed him.

"Worry not, we will be." He said in his deep voice, his eyes flickering towards Inuyasha who gulped audibly. Mrs Higurashi noticed none of this and merely nodded and smiled, thinking how helpful the two inu brothers were and why Kagome always complained about them.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

With a rumbling stomach, Kouga got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. Mrs Higurashi had told them that if they wanted anything, they could help themselves. Kouga planned to do just that. He went to the fridge, took out a cold chicken drumstick and he sniffed at it carefully. With a big grin he began rip the flesh off the bone with his teeth, closing the fridge door. After the drumstick was stripped bare, Kouga moved to throw the bone into the bin, passing the kitchen windows as he did so. He glanced outside as he washed his hands and his blue eyes widened at what he saw occurring in the darkness of the front yard.

Inuyasha was lying on the ground and Sesshoumaru was positioned above him, pushing his knee into the hanyou's back and twisting his arm into a painful half-nelson. Inuyasha was yelling out and beating the ground with his free left fist.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! OK! I GET IT! LEGGO! LEGGO!"

Kouga backed away from the window with a satisfied smirk. _The mutt had it coming_. He went to the living room where everyone else was and plonked himself down upon the couch beside Ayame. Kagome was behind the television trying to disconnect and reconnect a few cables. After a few minutes of fumbling around, she moved away.

"Okay, how about now?" She asked Souta, who was sitting a few feet away from unresponsive screen. Souta pressed a button on the remote and shook his head when there was no change. "Nope, nothing."

Kagome cried out with frustration. "Great! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! The cable's oooooooooout!"

Mrs Higurashi's voice floated from upstairs, "Okay! I'll phone the cable company and ask them what happened!"

Kagome left the television on and stared at the grey screen which said '_Searching for signal…'_ She then dropped to the floor beside Souta and sighed heavily.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku inquired. Kagome looked up. She gave him a little smile.

"Oh, don't worry guys; I'm just trying to come up with something for us to do instead of watching TV." She said and she drew her knees up to her chin and began to think. "Hmmmm…."

Souta suddenly stood up and cried, "I know!"

Kagome's head jerked up. Souta looked at everyone excitedly. "We can play Charades!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Play…?"

Miroku blinked. "Charades…?"

Souta nodded eagerly. "Yeah!"

Kagome reached and ruffled his hair fondly. "Souta, they don't have a clue how to play and I doubt they'll want to-"

"Can't you explain the rules to us, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Yes, miko, I'm intrigued." Said Naraku, Miroku nodded in agreement. Kouga and Ayame leaned forward, apparently interested and even Kagura looked up from the magazine she was flicking through. Kikyo appeared not to care in the slightest as she hovered by the drawn curtains of the living room windows.

"Okay, fine." Kagome sighed. "But where are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?"

Kouga could barely contain his grin. "Well-"

"So, what are we doin'?" came Inuyasha's gruff voice as both he and Sesshoumaru entered the living room. Inuyasha was clutching his sore shoulder and was sporting a number of scratches and bruises.

"Inuyasha! What happened to you?" Kagome gasped, standing up and rushing to his side.

"Mutt face got his ass kicked by Sesshoumaru, I saw it." said Kouga gleefully. Sesshoumaru smirked and Inuyasha shot Kouga a furious glare which made the wolf's grin become wider. Inuyasha faced Kagome.

"He was the one who jumped me!" he complained, pointing an accusing finger at his elder half brother. Kagome merely sighed.

"You probably deserved it, now sit down, we're going to play charades."

Inuyasha gaped at her in disbelief. "Wha-? Kagome! Sesshoumaru has just been pickin' on me! Aren't you on my side? Look! I'm in _pain_!" he yelled, pointing a clawed finger at his throbbing shoulder. Kagome was feeling much too fed up to tolerate more of Inuyasha's whining and family problems. She scowled at him.

"You probably did something to annoy him again."

At this, both Kouga and Naraku nodded their heads, sporting large grins.

"Gaaaah!" Inuyasha yelled and he positively threw himself into the nearest armchair (after Shippou vacated it by scrambling off) and the hanyou began to sulk.

Sesshoumaru was by now completely satisfied at the way things had turned out in his favour. His anger at Inuyasha for that little feat in the kitchen had been successfully vented. For now. The demon Lord remained standing as Kagome explained the rules of the game charades.

After many minutes of elaborating, Kagome at last succeeded in getting everyone to grasp the exact mechanisms of the game. On a few scraps of paper, she scribbled down concepts that she knew they would understand because even though she had the cards that were normally used to play charades, there would be too many modern terms written on them that would prove to be unfamiliar to everyone except her and Souta. Just when she was organizing the papers into a pile upon the coffee table, she heard her mother's voice.

"Kagome! The cable people said that there's a problem with one of the generators so we won't have any channel transmissions for an hour or so!"

"Okay! Thanks mum!"

_It doesn't matter_, she thought, _we can entertain ourselves for a while…I hope._ She proceeded to divide everyone into two groups. She had initially considered playing the game in pairs but realized that it would only complicate things. Instead she set up two groups; group A and group B.

Group A had originally consisted of the following people; Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagura, Souta, Miroku and Ayame, but Inuyasha blatantly refused to be on the same team as his brother and after many protests, Kagome irritably swapped places with him. So now group A had Kagome and group B was made up of; Inuyasha, Naraku, Kikyo, Kouga, Shippou and Sango. But another problem arose, group A held more of an advantage since both Kagome and Souta were in it. So group B started to complain and protest and Kagome (almost at screaming point on her tolerance meter), switched Souta with Shippou.

"Anything else you want sorted out?" Kagome shrieked.

Silence.

"Fine, now let's start this."

With both groups sitting together in the middle of the living room, Kagome picked up a piece of paper from the pile and read what was on it. Furrowing her brow, she placed the scrap on the coffee table, separate from the pile and positioned herself in front of both groups. She nodded at Souta who started the time on his stopwatch and held his pencil ready in order to scribble down points in the notepad on his lap. Whoever guessed first from group A or group B would receive one point and they had to do it before the designated sixty seconds were over.

"Go!"

Kagome quickly began by holding up two fingers. Souta shouted out,

"Two words!"

Kagome nodded, and then held up one finger.

"First word!"

Kagome nodded again at her brother, and tapped her forearm with one finger.

"One syllable!" cried Souta. Miroku marvelled at the speed of the boy's replies.

Kagome thought for a minute and then started to point at her black hair. Everyone shouted out their guesses.

"Hair!"

"Long hair!"

"Long!"

"Err…stringy!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the last comment given by Inuyasha. She resumed pointing at her hair again.

"Are you _sure_ it's not hair?"

Kagome nodded impatiently.

"I don't know…a wig?"

Kagome gave up and began to think of something else.

"Sis! Only thirty seconds left!" cried Souta. Kagome rolled up her sleeves with determination. She reached up to her earlobe and wiggled it.

"Sounds like…!" shouted Souta. Kagome jerked a thumb at her back. The group yelled out words.

"Back!"

"Sounds like back? Uhhh…."

"Sack!"

"Hack!"

"Rack!"

"Crack!"

"I dunno….errrr…BLACK!"

Kagome nodded vigorously at Naraku, who had been the one to guess correctly. Naraku smiled at himself proudly.

Kagome held up two fingers.

"Second word!" cried Souta. Kagome pointed at her eye.

"Face!"

"Eye! Oh, wait! I got it! BLACK EYE!"

Kagome nodded and gave a big smile to Inuyasha, him being the one to deduce the concept. Souta glanced at the stopwatch and saw that there were only three seconds before the minute was completed. With his pencil he scribbled down a point in group B's side of the notepad.

"Okay, Inuyasha, you're up!" said Kagome as she went to sit down. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and went to grab a piece of paper. His eyebrows knotted together as he stared at it.

"Inuyasha-?"

"Okay, I've got it." He said.

Putting the paper back on the coffee table, Inuyasha positioned himself in the middle of the room. Souta started the time on his stopwatch and gave the hanyou a small nod for him to begin.

Inuyasha held up one finger. This time, Miroku was the first to speak out.

"One word!"

Inuyasha then tapped two fingers against his forearm, like Kagome had done.

"Two syllables!"

Inuyasha nodded. He started to make slicing motions with his left hand across the palm of his right.

"Cut!"

"Slice!"

"Chop!"

"Wait, wait! Is it 'wind scar'?"

Inuyasha shook his head and his slicing motions began to speed up a little.

"Knife?"

"Sword!"

"Cut?"

"You've said that already."

"Oh, okay…errrr…shave?"

Inuyasha growled with impatience. He stopped the slicing movements and pointed at his head.

"Head?"

"Hair?"

"…."

Inuyasha started up with the cutting movements again with a growl.

"I don't get it…"

"Are you sure it's not cut?"

"GRAAAR! Yes I'm sure! It's not _cut_, It's-" snapped Inuyasha moving his hand more frustratingly across his palm to make his point.

"Inuyasha, you're not supposed to speak!" Scolded Kagome.

"Gaaah! C'mon! it's easy!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said sternly.

"Time's up!" Cried Souta, holding up the stopwatch.

"GRRRRRRR! IT WAS BEHEAD!" screamed Inuyasha. He pointed to his head angrily. "BE-HEAD!"

Kouga stood up, wearing an annoyed expression. "Then what was this?" he asked angrily and imitated the same slicing movements that Inuyasha had made.

"How do you usually behead someone? You slice!"

"Then why didn't you do it across your neck?" yelled Kouga. Inuyasha opened his mouth furiously and then closed it again, looking thoughtful.

"I guess I didn't think about that."

Kouga slapped his forehead with a hand and dragged it down his face. "You should have used the Tessaiga as an example; it would have done us all a favour."

"Say what?"

Kagome stood up to put a stop to everything. "Okay guys, calm down. Since no one guessed this one and I doubt Inuyasha will want another go-"

"Like hell I will." Muttered the hanyou. Kagome glared at him before continuing.

"How about a volunteer?" she asked. She looked around. "Sesshoumaru, how about you?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up at her from his position in the armchair. "I do not partake in such trivial human activities." he replied, and turned to stare elsewhere.

"Keh! He's just scared he's gonna make a friggin' fool of himself." Sneered Inuyasha.

With one smooth, fluid movement, Sesshoumaru released his energy whip and it cracked against Inuyasha's forehead.

"SHIT!" yelled the hanyou and clutched his head with his hands, falling back against the couch. "OH MY GOD! OW!"

Sesshoumaru elegantly stood from the armchair and went to the small coffee table. He gracefully picked a scrap of paper from the pile and read it. Putting it down, he stood in the centre of the living room and waited for Souta to start the time. Souta gave him the signal to commence.

Sesshoumaru did nothing; he merely stood there with an uninterested expression. There was silence for the shortest of moments, with only the ticking sound of the wall clock to disturb the quiet. Kagura was the first to speak up.

"Uh…boredom?"

Sesshoumaru gave a subtle shaking of his head. With this, the group began with their guesses, realizing that Sesshoumaru was actually playing the game.

"Bored stiff!"

"Cold!"

"Uninterested!"

"Proud!"

Inuyasha rubbed his stinging forehead where a burn mark had formed. _Damn arrogant- wait, that's it!_

"Arrogant!" yelled Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him and slowly shook his head. But Inuyasha wasn't done yet. "Big-headed! Asshole! Bastard! Son of a-"

"Inuyasha! That's enough!" Kagome said sharply. "I don't want you saying things like that with Souta around."

"Keh!"

Meanwhile, the guessing continued.

"Stoic!"

"Indifferent!" cried Kagura. Sesshoumaru gave one swift nod and went to sit down.

Kagura had her turn, followed by Kouga, followed by Ayame whose concept could only be guessed by Kouga because no one else could make head or tail of what she was acting out and they had no idea how Kouga had managed to deduce it correctly. Miroku and Sango had their go and Kikyo plainly refused to play, as for Shippou he had fallen asleep on one of the comfy, decorative cushions on the couch. Soon it was time for Naraku to have his turn.

After reading what was on the piece of paper, Naraku signalled to Souta to show that he was ready to begin and the little boy pressed the 'start' button on the stopwatch. As the seconds ticked by, Naraku walked over to the couch and took hold of Kagome's arm, pulling her up to her feet.

"Wha-?"

Naraku led her to the centre of the room and then pointed at her skirt. There were a few moments of uncertain silence.

"Uhhhh….skirt?"

Naraku made rotating movements with his hand to have them continue on that same track.

Souta scratched his head. "…miniskirt?"

Naraku pointed at Souta. "Yep." And he went to sit down, leaving Kagome standing by herself in the middle of the room.

Sango leant towards Miroku. "Is that allowed?" she whispered. Miroku shrugged.

"That's cheating!" cried Inuyasha. Naraku merely grinned at him.

"Cheater!" yelled Kouga. Kagome sighed heavily. _I think we've played this game for long enough_.

"Guys, please don't start. Souta, Can you see who won?" said Kagome, looking over to her brother. Souta counted the points from each group.

"Group A has six points and group B has five points. Group A wins." Said Souta.

There were many arguments and protests following that information and Kagome had a difficult time calming everyone down, having to resort to screaming out a few 'osuwari's' here and there in order to gain some control over the situation.

Exhausted, Kagome glanced at her watch and was startled to find that it was past midnight already. She ushered everyone upstairs to get ready for bed, organizing the sleeping bags with a little help from Sango and Miroku.

Almost and hour later, when everyone was tucked up in their sleeping bags, Kagome snuggled into her bed covers with a sigh of contentment. However, she was dreading the day that was coming, another twenty four hours of madness and chaos that would inevitably arise and what was worse, the thought of how it was only the beginning of more to come. The day after tomorrow would be the unavoidable trip to the theme park which was something Kagome dreaded with all her soul, just thinking about the trouble that she could foresee happening there made her shudder.

Kagome turned to her side and gazed at the sweetly sleeping Shippou. What was she going to do tomorrow?


	6. The Game of Quick Draw

I had been planning on writing this chapter all friggin' week, and what happens? I nearly slice my friggin' thumb off while chopping vegetables! Graaaaar! It happened today, I was all bored slicing some carrots in the kitchen (my parents are out of town so I have to cook) and the knife slips and cuts through my thumb. Fortunately, I'm a vampire so the sight of all that blood running down my wrist didn't affect me much, I just rinsed it off and put a band aid on it. Hurts like hell though, now what I've got is like a piece of flesh that's almost been completely separated from my thumb. Am I being too descriptive? Anyway, I wouldn't let that foil my plans so here I am typing with nine fully working fingers. So I'm expecting plenty reviews for this chapter.

Speaking of reviews, thanks to all of you readers who left their comments and forgive me for not mentioning you here, I'm trying to limit my typing because of the pain. (Oh the pain of it all!) Ahem.

I apologise for the terribly long wait but remember, I have my priorities and school comes first (it doesn't mean I have to like it). At least my finals are OVEEEEEEER! Yaysies! No more studies for the rest of the year, Wooooo!

**Disclaimer: **I almost stopped owning a piece of my thumb, but what I don't own for real is Inuyasha. (I wonder if Inuyasha has ever cut himself swinging that sword of his around?)

**Chapter 6: The Game of Quick-Draw**

That day at lunch, Mrs Higurashi lay out the dishes containing wonderfully steaming food on the table. When everyone started to dig in, she mentioned how Naraku had been so kind as to help her in the kitchen again to make lunch. Kagura once again whipped out her trusty napkin and bent down to discreetly spit out her food, being spotted only by Inuyasha who was chewing a large bit of fish. But this time, Inuyasha only nodded saying,

"Yeah, good idea." And he swiftly lowered his head and emptied his mouth of its contents. He straightened up.

"Uuuh…Inuyasha?" said Kagome. Inuyasha turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"That's the table cloth."

Inuyasha looked down and grimaced. "Oh."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

The minutes ticked by on the wall clock and there still wasn't anything good to watch on TV. Kagome couldn't believe it, over seventy channels and not one of them provided her with the entertainment she wanted. She heard Inuyasha yawn loudly beside her.

She racked her brains, trying to come up with something interesting to do. Then it came to her.

"Hey, let's go out!" she proposed, standing up and facing them all. She was aware that this outing would be risky and of course, complicated but it was better then staying in and dying of absolute boredom.

Miroku's expression brightened, "What a great idea, Kagome-sama!"

Kagome smiled. "Okay, then it's decided. Come on guys, get your butts off the couch!"

There were few protests since everyone had been feeling just as bored as she was. Kagome rounded them up and went to grab the house keys.

"Mamaaaaaa!" cried Kagome, "We're going out for a while!"

"Now?" her mother called back, from upstairs.

"Yeeeeees!"

"But it looks like it's going to rain!"

Kagome glanced out the windows, noticing the cloudy weather. But it didn't look like it would rain all that soon, her mother was being paranoid as usual.

"It won't!" Kagome cried. "Bye!"

She gestured to the others and went to open the front door, and just as she turned the knob, a low rumble of thunder echoed around the city. The drops of rain started to gently patter against the windows before it finally gushed down, attacking the rooftops of the houses and bombarding the trees and plants. Kagome sighed in irritation. Why was her mother always right?

"Kagome? Have you gone yet?"

Kagome breathed in and out before answering. "No, mama. I'm still here."

"Oh, good. See? I told you it would rain!"

Kagome sighed and trudged back to the sitting room, plonking down on the sofa. She looked up at the others who were slowly returning. "So…what should we do?"

She was met with a bored silence that seemed to go hand in hand with the heavy atmosphere brought upon them by the dismal weather. The ticking of the wall clock seemed to be the only thing alive in the room. Souta gave a little yawn, covering his mouth with his small hand, and then looked around the room as if he would find some form of entertainment. He gasped and dashed to the other end of the room (making Inuyasha yelp with surprise at the sudden movement), and rummaged through the games cupboard which stood beside the Hi-Fi system. Kagome stood up and walked over.

"Souta, are you okay?"

Souta grunted with effort as he pulled a long, thin box from the bottom of the pile of games. "Yes, _pantpant_, I'm fine."

Kagome bent down to assist him and with their combined efforts they managed to successfully free the box from the pile without having the rest of the games topple over. Kagome took the box from Souta.

"…Pictionary?"

Souta nodded, grinning. "Yep."

Kagome lifted her eyes from the box and looked around at everyone else, meeting their expectant gazes. She shook her head, knowing all too well that this wouldn't be a very clever idea since Pictionary was a game similar to Charades and _that_ hadn't really been a smashing success.

She sighed. "I don't know Souta…"

"Aw, come on, sis! It'll be fun! Look, I'll even explain it to them." Souta said, smiling.

Kagome considered it for a moment. Ah, what the heck…as long as she didn't have to explain the game. She handed the box to Souta and let him get down to business. The boy removed the lid off the box and began to take out the bits and pieces that were important, such as pencils, sketchpads, clue cards, the dice, a timer…

The others gathered around curiously and listened with apparent interest as Souta explained the rules of the game, once, twice and thrice over because it seemed difficult for them to grasp.

"Okay…does everyone understand now?" asked Souta, his voice almost pleading.

"Wait, lemme get this straight…" said Inuyasha uncrossing his arms from his chest, "You throw the 'dice', and you move the 'counter' then you get a 'clue card' and draw whatever it says?"

"Yes! Exactly!" exclaimed Souta happily.

"I don't get it." Said Inuyasha, scratching his head in confusion. Souta's head drooped and he sighed, looking towards Kagome for help. Kagome smiled at him sympathetically and proceeded to take the situation into her own hands, and within minutes she had everyone organized in pairs, the clue cards in a neat pile in the middle of the Pictionary board, which she had placed on the floor (pushing back the couch for more room) and had everybody sitting on cushions, ready to start the game. Souta marvelled at his sister's organizational skills but then, she had always dealt with the group back in the feudal era so she was more or less a professional when it came to handling them.

Kagome finally sat down on the floor beside Souta. Neither of them was participating since they were much too familiar with the game and if they were to play they would most definitely win so it was only fair for them to simply supervise the process. Souta was placed in charge of the timer and Kagome was to be a 'referee' of sorts in case things went out of hand. She would also be taking note of points and any possible cheating, because she knew of one black haired hanyou who possessed that dishonest tendency.

Shippou hopped into Kagome's lap, licking a lollipop happily and preparing to watch since he was too young to play a tricky game that was Pictionary, despite his blossoming artistic abilities using crayons. After explaining the rule that consisted of the Pair Who Obtained the Highest Roll of the Dice Meant They Started the Game First, Kagome picked up the ivory coloured dice and handed it to Inuyasha, who had unfortunately been paired up with Naraku since Kagome wasn't playing and no way was he going to pair up with his older brother, Sesshoumaru. He had considered Kikyo for a split second but she utterly refused to take part in the game, opting for a mournful float around the second floor of the house. Miroku had inevitably paired up with Sango (which was to be completely expected) and Kouga, seeing as how Kagome wouldn't participate, settled with Ayame as a game partner, leaving Sesshoumaru, Kagura and Naraku. Kagura of course plainly refused to have anything to do with her creator so she chose Sesshoumaru (who didn't really object to her decision). Naraku and Inuyasha were left partner-less meaning they saw themselves forced to pair up with each other, thus creating Inuyasha's worst nightmare: working with his arch nemesis. No amount of complaining would save him from this, and it had only earned him a strong 'Osuwari' from Kagome.

Now, Kagome handed him the dice, which Inuyasha took carefully, still unsure if he could trust that little cubed object completely. He prodded it with a clawed finger waiting for any sudden movements and was startled when Kagome gave an exasperated sigh.

"Inuyasha! Just roll it!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, and he closed his fingers over the dice. Naraku tapped him on the elbow lightly. Inuyasha turned. "What?"

"I'd like to roll it." Naraku said, nodding at the dice in Inuyasha's palm. Inuyasha looked down at it. He shrugged, "Keh, Whatever." And he was about to pass it to Naraku when he suddenly drew his hand back and narrowed his eyes at his enemy slash game partner.

"…Wait…"

Naraku blinked at him 'innocently'.

Inuyasha's eyes were like slits. "…Why?" he said in a tone that dripped with suspicion. Naraku gave a light shrug.

"Fine, you roll it then."

Inuyasha gave a smug grin and raised his arm to throw the dice. He froze, then lowered his hand. Narrowing his eyes he slowly turned to Naraku. "…Wait…"

Everyone sitting around the board cried out in frustration and Kouga stood up, snatched the dice from Inuyasha's hand and dumped it in Naraku's. "Let him roll the friggin' dice!" the wolf snapped. Inuyasha yelled out in protest but it was already too late and Naraku held the dice in his hand and was _not_ going let it go. He shook the small cube in his fisted hand and let it go over the board, watching it roll until it came to a complete stop, showing six black dots on its surface. Naraku grinned.

"That's good, right?"

Everyone groaned. Naraku passed the dice onto the next pair which was Kouga and Ayame, and they rolled a three. Kouga crossed his arms over his chest sulkily as Ayame placed the dice in front of Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Sesshoumaru pointedly refused to even touch the dice, so Kagura (rolling her eyes at his typical attitude) picked it up and threw it lightly across the board earning a five. She could _hear_ Naraku's smirk and it was oh so infuriating and Sesshoumaru wasn't helping, holding himself with indifference towards the game. Kagura felt the burning need to _compete_, to utterly pound Naraku to a pulp (but not literally…more like spiritually). Hopefully Sesshoumaru would show a little more interest further on.

Miroku and Sango rolled a three, like Kouga and Ayame so the undeniable victory was Naraku's and Inuyasha's, and since they had obtained the highest roll, they were the first to start. Kagome passed them a blue counter which was shaped like a cube much like the dice, and she pointed at the 'start' square on which they were to place it. Inuyasha grabbed the dice and vigorously shook it in his fist and let it fly across the board. The dice rolled to a stop. One.

"What!? One!? Gaaah!" yelled Inuyasha, throwing his hands up. Naraku shook his head disapprovingly.

"Not the greatest way to start a game, Inuyasha." He muttered. Inuyasha threw him a dirty look as he moved the counter to the next square. The whole board was made up of a single path of differently coloured squares which served as codes or references when using the word cards. Each clue card had various concepts but what made each of them distinguishable was the coloured background behind every word. The terms that referred to nature were set in green, verbs and other action words were red, blue was for people and places, yellow for objects and pink meant adjectives. There were a few squares that said 'All Play', signifying that all teams had to participate in guessing a picture. Inuyasha had his counter on a green square which on the word card meant plant or animal. He grumbled and reached for a card but Naraku stopped him.

"I want to draw." He piped up, with a keen smile . Inuyasha stared at him. He shrugged and sat back, letting Naraku pull out a word card from the pile in the middle of the board. The black haired demon looked at the card carefully for a few moments and quickly covered it with his hand, placing it face down on the space left for used cards on the game board. Picking up a pencil and sliding the small sketchpad nearer to him he nodded at Souta who turned the minute glass and as soon as the tiny particles of sand began to trickle down, Naraku placed his pencil on paper and started to draw. Inuyasha leaned his head in to see what Naraku was sketching, squinting with his amber eyes. Everyone else inclined themselves forward slightly to take a peek also.

As Naraku scribbled away, the grains of sand continued to filter down inside the hour glass and Inuyasha could do nothing but scratch his head and blink confusedly until Kagome reminded him that he was supposed to guess before his time was out.

"Gah! But I don't even know what the hell that is!" he shouted, pointing at Naraku's drawing. Kagome was beginning to feel frustrated.

"Just take a guess!"

"I dunno…uum…" Inuyasha scratched his head again, and Naraku still scribbled away. "Hairball? No wait, meatball! Ball of Hair! Hairy ball!" He shot to his feet "I know!! A Ball of Hairy Meat! Man, WHAT THE HELL _IS_ THAT!?"

"Time's up!" Souta interrupted, pointing at the minute glass, its top half now completely empty of sand. Inuyasha threw himself back down upon his cushion on the floor and at once Naraku grabbed the front of his t-shirt with a snarl and shoved the sketchpad into his face.

"IT WAS A SPIDER!!" Naraku bellowed, "A…SPIDER!! ARE YOU _BLIND!?_"

He was practically strangling Inuyasha before Kagome got between the both of them, breaking them apart so that they could do no more bodily harm. Inuyasha dodged his head to one side of where Kagome was standing to get a clear view of Naraku.

"THAT…WAS NOT…A DAMN… SPIDER!!" The hanyou screamed flailing his arms around wildly. He spotted the sketchpad lying on the floor and swept it up with his claws, forcefully grabbing Kagome and spinning her around to face him before he thrust it in front of her face.

"Does THAT look like a spider to you!?"

Kagome winced at both Inuyasha's loud tones and with the rough way the pad had been put into her field of vision but nevertheless, she took it from the hanyou's claws and studied Naraku's drawing.

"It looks like a spider to me, Inuyasha."

"WHAT!?"

"I wanna see, Kagome!" piped up Shippou, bouncing over with his lollipop in his tiny hand. Kagome showed him the pad and Shippou gave an approving sound, popping the candy into his mouth.

"Yep, that's definitely a spider."

Inuyasha's mouth was as open as it could get. Naraku crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him sternly. "At least your friends appreciate my artistic skills."

Inuyasha turned to stare at him with furious incredulity. "What artistic sk-!?"

"Okay, who's next?" Kagome asked quickly, glancing anxiously at the two hanyous who were currently staring each other to death, chests heaving and (Inuyasha's) fists clenched. Kouga and Ayame raised their hands. Kagome moved away from her spot between Naraku and Inuyasha, picking Shippou up as she went, along with the dice which had somehow been knocked onto the floor during the scene. Placing it in the middle of the board she sat down on her cushion beside Souta and gestured at Kouga and Ayame to roll the dice.

Ayame obtained a five (much to Kouga's delight and Inuyasha's despair) and she moved their green counter forward onto a blue square.

"That's 'People and Places'." Said Ayame, reaching for the sketchpad and pencil and handing it to Kouga. Kouga picked out a card and glanced at the word before placing it on top of Naraku's used card. He rolled his head around and shook his arms as if preparing for a great physical feat, ignoring Inuyasha's snicker. Souta flipped the timer over and the wolf prince immediately began to draw. He first did a long vertical line in the middle of the page and then two short horizontal lines on either side of it. Ayame bounced up and down in her seat.

"Ooh! I know! A Warrior?"

Kouga threw down his pencil with a grin. "Yep! That was it!"

Ayame squealed and hugged him, while Inuyasha stood up and made an angry, disbelieving sound. He grabbed the card Kouga had used and sure enough, in blue it said 'WARRIOR'. How Ayame had managed to see that in Kouga's drawing was everyone's guess. Her correct answer entitled the pair to another roll of the dice which earned them a three, and that pushed them further across the board onto a red square. This Ayame would be the artist and once the timer had been set, she had her pencil on the paper. Kouga stared at her sketch for a long time. After a while he shook his head and said;

"I reeeeeeeeally don't know what that is."

"Time's up!"

Ayame sighed and put her pencil down. "It was 'Bathe'."

Kouga blinked at her. Ayame tried again, "You know, like…wash?"

More blinking. Kagome gave a nervous laugh and took the dice. It was Miroku's and Sango's turn now and the monk rolled the dotted cube over the board while Ayame tried to explain the meaning of the word 'bathe' to the wolf who was apparently ignorant of it.

Miroku moved his yellow counter forward five spaces, reaching the blue square Kouga and Ayame had been on before. He took a word card and he looked at the concept, his eyebrow raised somewhat. Sango glanced at Kagome, who merely shrugged. Miroku cleared his throat and reached for his sketchpad and pencil, signalling to Souta for the time to be set. As the sand once again began to count the seconds, Sango leaned in closer to get a better look at what the Houshi was drawing.

_Scribble scribble. _

"Okay, a man…no wait, a man with a low ponytail-oh, I'm guessing that's you." Said Sango, squinting at the pad.

_Scribble sketch._

"Alright, so that's you…okay, now you're drawing another person…a woman? Oh, that's probably me…yes there's the Hiraikotsu, so that's you and me and….OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE WE DOING!?" She screamed covering her eyes. Miroku dropped his pencil and tried to calm her.

"Aaaaand, time's up!" said Souta

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!!" Cried Sango, and Miroku tried his best to explain.

"No, no, no, Sango that was just the concept I was trying to express!"

Sango ripped herself from his grasp. "What concept!?" she retorted angrily, "Nasty, perverted Houshi stuff!?"

"Not at all!" Miroku told her, wide eyed, "The word was 'Honeymoon'! And what do enamoured newlyweds do on their honeymoons? They-"

"HENTAI!!"

_SMACK!_

Moments later (as Miroku clutched his throbbing cheek), Kagura had the dice and rolled it across the board.

"Six…" she mumbled as she moved her red counter forward to a green square. She passed the sketchpad to Sesshoumaru who took it passively, along with the pencil. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…Sesshoumaru's gonna draw?" he asked and he snorted, resting back on his hands, "Heh, I'd like to see that."

As soon as Souta turned the timer, Sesshoumaru sketched with apparent lack of interest and Kagura's eyebrows shot up at what she was seeing.

"Landscape." She said immediately. Sesshoumaru put down the pencil and pad with a purposefully bored air and nodded…or seemed to, as his head made an almost imperceptible movement. Kagura grinned at Naraku who had his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Wow! That was like…three seconds!" exclaimed Souta, staring at Sesshoumaru in awe. Inuyasha made a strangled sound and grabbed at the sketchpad. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets, and Naraku looked over the hanyou's shoulder to also catch a glimpse.

"No fuckin' way, man. That's, you, I- Shit!" Inuyasha spluttered, throwing down the pad in anger. Kagome shot him a reproving glare and reminded herself to talk to him about his colourful language. But first, she _had_ to see what had gotten Inuyasha so worked up and picking up the sketchpad, she could see why. No wonder Kagura had guessed correctly…what Sesshoumaru had drawn was without a single doubt a minute copy of the Japanese countryside, a landscape sketched to perfection with even the tiniest, most insignificant details such as birds, small animals, even single blades of grass…hell, she could even distinguish each individual leaf on the trees. She glanced up to find Sesshoumaru was giving her a look that seemed to say: '_What…did you expect anything different?'_

Kagura took up the dice again with a grin and rolled. Turn after turn, she guessed correctly and go after go Sesshoumaru sketched with fluid ease, much to the desperation of Inuyasha whose eyes had grown bloodshot with the effort of staring his brother to death. When Kagura and Sesshoumaru's red counter had travelled more than three quarters along the board (leaving everyone else far behind), Kagome suggested that they relent their turn to the next players, just to keep the game fair. Sesshoumaru couldn't care less and neither did Kagura, they were both way ahead and could afford to lose a turn. Inuyasha immediately snatched the dice up and shook it violently in his fist and let go, standing to his feet to gain more of an impulse.

"Gimme a….SIX!" he roared, the arm he had rolled with elevated in the air as if he were bowling.

One.

"Nyaaaaaaarrrrr!!!!!" screamed Inuyasha, tearing at his hair. Naraku (sitting on his cushion patiently) tugged at the hanyou's arm and pointed out that once they move their counter one space, it would be on the 'roll again' square. Inuyasha calmed down and grabbed the dice before Naraku could.

"No! I can do this!" He insisted. And once again he shook the dice and swung his arm around as if it would help induce the probability of a six, and let it fly across the board with a cry.

One.

Inuyasha stared at the single dot, his left eye twitching dangerously. Naraku made an irritated sound and got up to his feet, slapping the back of Inuyasha his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Naraku asked angrily. Inuyasha clutched at his head, fuming and plonked himself back down on his cushion. The hanyou muttered under his breath as he reached for his counter in order to move it forward one space.

"Hey! That's mine!" yelled Kouga. Inuyasha blinked at him and looked down at the counter, and sure enough, it was green and not blue.

"Oh."

He searched the board with his gaze. "Where the hell is mine?"

Kouga stood up and pointed to the very start of the game. "_That's_ yours."

"What! I'm all the way over there?"

Naraku 'humph'ed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, you've only been rolling one's so far…did you expect us to get anywhere?"

Inuyasha turned his head to him and narrowed his eyes. "Shut your face."

Naraku sighed and stretched out an arm to pick out a word card from the pile. As soon as he read what was on it, he rolled his eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

"You'll have to be _really_ stupid if you can't guess this one."

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, while Naraku readied the pencil and sketchpad. Fortunately for the pair, Inuyasha managed to guess the concept correctly (Naraku had drawn a simple stickman being impaled by a sword and Inuyasha had immediately shouted 'Kill!') and so they were allowed another roll of the dice and this time, Naraku was left to perform that task. The pair received a six which would move them to the same square as Kouga and Ayame, and Inuyasha wasted no time in grabbing his counter and making it travel across the board with light tapping sounds as it made contact. Inuyasha counted out loud with each tap:

"One, two, three, four, five, six."

And as soon as he arrived at Kouga and Ayame's square, he knocked their green counter flying and placed his own down firmly, grinning. Kouga jumped to his feet.

"Hey!" he exclaimed angrily. Kagome sighed and bent down to pick up the green counter from the floor, putting it delicately back in its place.

"Inuyasha," she pleaded, "Please don't."

The hanyou shrugged and reached forward for a card. He stared at it in confusion and then flung it over his shoulder.

"Dunno what that is." He said, going for another. "Dunno what that is…" and he threw that one too, "Dunno what that is…dunno what that is…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Okay, okay." Answered Inuyasha gruffly, and he got another card. "Dunno what that is…dunno what that is…" He stopped and stared at the card he had currently in his hand. "What the hell?..." he said confusedly and he tossed it away. "Buhbye."

Just as Kagome thought she would explode with frustration, Inuyasha paused to look carefully at his newest card and finally set it down on the used card pile, grabbing a pencil and sketchpad. Kagome unclenched her fists and relaxed, nodding at Souta to turn the timer.

Almost at once, the hanyou began to scribble rapidly on the paper. Naraku leaned over to look and his eyes squinted in confusion.

"What's _that_ supposed to be?"

Inuyasha made an irritated sound and with his pencil he circled what had just drawn to make emphasis on what Naraku was meant to guess.

"Yes, you're circling it but I don't know what it is." Said Naraku. Inuyasha growled and turned flipped the pad over, using a clean piece of paper to start again.

"You're drawing the same thing again…" Naraku's expression was one of utmost puzzlement, "But I still don't know what it is."

"Graar! Can't you see it!? Look-"

"Inuyasha! You're not supposed to talk! This is like charades, remember?" Kagome reminded him. Inuyasha gave a strangled growl and went back to his scribble, pointing at it with the tip of his pencil.

"It's _this_-"

"Inuyasha!"

"Fine!"

Naraku crossed his arms in defeat, shaking his head. "Sorry, but I really have _no_ idea what you're drawing."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THIS IS!!??" Inuyasha roared, stabbing at the pad with his pencil.

"Time's up!" Souta cried.

"NYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" screamed Inuyasha, throwing the pad down violently. "IT WAS 'PUSH'!" He made the motion fiercely with his hands, "P-U-S-H…PUSH!"

Naraku blinked at him. He bent to pick up the poor, abused sketchpad. "This does _not_ look like 'push', Inuyasha." He said, pointing at the indecipherable drawing.

"WHAT!? YES IT DOES!"

Naraku narrowed his eyes angrily at the hanyou. He jabbed his finger at the pad. "THIS IS NOT 'PUSH'!!" He bellowed, and he grabbed a pencil, ripped Inuyasha's drawing out and sketched furiously on a clean page. He threw the pencil down when he was finished and shoved the pad in front of Inuyasha's face.

"_THIS_ IS 'PUSH'!!"

"What!? That ain't push!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Lemme see, Naraku!" piped up Shippou. Naraku showed him the drawing. Shippou stared at it for a moment.

"That's push alright."

Miroku gestured for the sketchpad and it was handed to him and the monk studied it. "Yes, that's _definitely _push." He said, nodding solemnly, passing it back to Naraku, who was now grinning smugly.

"Gaah-?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kagome stood up and got their attention.

"I think we'd better stop now. I can see tonight's game will only end in tragedy at the rate we're going." She said, glancing in Inuyasha's direction.

"That would be most wise, Kagome-sama." Miroku agreed. Kagome smiled at him and turned to the others.

"Alright, so I'll need help with this stuff."

Together they helped collect all of the fiddly parts of the game like the word cards and counters and Souta packed it all back into the box, storing it away with the other games. Kagome sat down on her cushion, stifling a yawn. She checked her watch and was surprised to find out how late it had gotten. Tomorrow was a big day (and she could predict how tiring it would be too) and they all needed as much rest as they could get. But Kagome was feeling lazy, and didn't want to drag all of the sleeping bags and mattresses to each room. And she didn't want to keep checking up on them (especially Inuyasha and Kouga, considering they tried to murder Naraku in his sleep), but what could she do about it?

Suddenly she got an idea.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" she asked, turning her head. Inuyasha was currently sulking and merely grunted to let her know he was listening.

"Um, could you help me bring down all the sleeping bags and mattresses please?"

Inuyasha looked up at her, confused. "Huh? What for?"

Kagome smiled, her gaze sweeping over the whole of the living room. "And I also need help moving the couch and the coffee table."

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku inquired, tilting his head to one side. Kagome stood up and stretched and then she let her arms fall to her sides.

"I think we'll all sleep down here tonight."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

A/N: I didn't plan leaving the chapter here. I meant to include a part of everyone arriving at the theme park already. (shrugs) Oh well. I apologise again for the unbelievable delay, but do not worry! Chapter 7 will be up before the end of this month, or at least at the start of next year. Now I must update 'Overcoming all Obstacles' and 'Amber on a Silver Chain' otherwise some reviewers will kill me.

Please R&R! I know I don't deserve your attention since I made you all wait so long but please find it in your large, benevolent hearts to grace me with your comments!


	7. Train Station

Hello everyone! Here is the other chapter, I hope I didn't take as long as I usually do to post it. Hope you enjoy!

People I must absolutely thank:******HanyouCrazy411****, Ro (**I don't much care for mango either)**, Dark wolf on a full blood, ****Murdoca****Viperthe strange**Your moral support brings tears of happiness to my eyes)**Krayt'heili** and** Hotaru225. **You guys RUUUUUULE!!!

**Disclaimer:** Did you know Rumiko Takahashi is very skilled with the wooden stake and clove of garlic? I don't own Inuyasha (if I said I did, there will be one less vampire in this world.) :Author points to self:

**Chapter 7: Train Station**

After about an hour of hauling all of the sleeping bags into the living room and positioning them in a way that everyone would have enough space to sleep, the group of demons and humans prepared themselves for bed. They used the pyjamas Mrs Higurashi had kindly lent to them and they slipped into the sleeping bags, yes, even Sesshoumaru did, since he felt there was nothing else to do in that house. He didn't think there was anything remotely interesting to keep himself occupied with while the others slept. Shippou was bouncing up and down on Kagome's pillow excitedly trying hard to imagine what the next day would be like at the theme park. Kagome gently coaxed him off and she herself slid into her sleeping bag, letting Shippou snuggle down beside her. Kikyo was avoiding the floor altogether and had floated into a deserted corner of the house with a vacant look in her eyes and hadn't spoken a word to anyone. The unnatural glow of her priestess clothes unnerved Kagome a little.

Mrs Higurashi bade them all goodnight and switched the lights off before she too went upstairs to bed. Everyone lay there in the darkness, some occasionally clearing their throats and others turning in their sleeping bags. Kagome wasn't really feeling sleepy, her mind was swirling with different thoughts; that she needed to wake everyone early tomorrow, the trip to the train station, the tickets, possible anarchy at the theme park…So many thoughts and so little time to organize them. She lay on her back and stared up at the dim ceiling. The minutes slowly ticked by and Kagome eyes refused to close.

"Am I the only one who can't sleep here?" came Kouga's whisper. His question was answered with various mumbles and grumbles of confirmation. A few of them sat up in their sleeping bags and stared around the room, and Kagome joined them.

"We should try and rest though; we have to get up early tomorrow to catch the train." she whispered. She vaguely made out Inuyasha's figure on the other side of the room. He was rubbing his face with his hand and yawning.

"Yeah well, let's do something to pass the time until we fall asleep." He proposed, keeping his voice low, like everyone else. Kagome nodded.

"Why don't we tell anecdotes?" Miroku suggested. Mumbles of agreement met his idea. Kagome thought it would be good, and she would maybe learn a little bit more about her companions that way.

"So...who wants to start?" Sango asked. There was a momentary silence while they all searched within their memories for something to share. Kagome suddenly thought of one experience that she knew everyone would enjoy…even though it was a little painful for her to relive.

"Um…I remember when I was about twelve…" She began and she noticed everybody's instant attention, "…And there was this teacher, a math teacher, that I had a crush on…" she ignored Inuyasha's muffled sniggers, "…I really wanted to impress him, to make him believe I wasn't a silly little girl so one day when he asked me to fetch something from the store cupboard my hand was the first in the air. I went to the cupboard to get the rulers he'd asked for but I couldn't find them so I went right inside to get a good look but the door was closed on me, I think it may have been the care taker or someone like that…anyway, I tried to turn the knob but it was locked."

Inuyasha sniggered harder, burying his face into his pillow. Kagome continued, "I was locked in there for _hours_, and I banged on the door until my fists hurt and I was practically screaming for help and then suddenly the door is wrenched open and there was my math teacher! He was getting ready to go home already when he had heard me and he got the caretaker to open the door. I was so relieved that I threw myself on him and I think I got tears and snot all over his shirt, and that made me so embarrassed afterwards. I couldn't look him in the face for weeks, and what made matters worse was that the incident was made known throughout the whole school and people started calling me 'cupboard girl'." Kagome let out a breath, smiling at the sounds of soft laughter. She felt Sango's hand give her a sympathetic pat on her shoulder.

"That's nothing compared to what happened to me." The taijiya said, and her words gave Kagome a little comfort. Sango took a deep breath. "Well, when I was eleven, my father had already begun my training as a demon slayer and to evaluate my skills he took me to the palace of a lord who complained that his storerooms were being ransacked by weasel demons. I went there and prepared my hiraikotsu, standing before the storehouse to wait for my father's signal. But around six of the weasel demons burst from the doors, so I threw my hiraikotsu at them, the way my father had taught me to. I managed to kill the demons but I miscalculated the hiraikotsu's return and it flew right into me, knocking me to the ground. Everyone was laughing, even the nobles and I started crying right there and then." She finished, shaking her head at the memory. Miroku chuckled lightly.

Kouga sat up straighter and puffed out his chest. "That's nothing! When I was running through a dense forest after a successful hunt, I saw a break in the ground, a large gap which, if not taken seriously, would lead to a rocky drop and certain death." He said dramatically. Inuyasha gave a loud, ostentatious yawn which Kouga, of course, paid little attention to.

He continued, "Anyway, I was all prepared to leap over that gap, and it would have been really easy too, if it hadn't been for my foot getting caught on a stupid tree root just a few inches away from the drop." Kouga then chuckled, "I ended up with a foot on one side and a foot on the other and just let me tell you guys…I had never done the splits before that incident and I don't think I ever will again. Ginta and Hakkaku helped me outta that one and I was in pain for hours."

This time, there was more laughter (especially from Inuyasha's part) and Kouga himself grinned. Naraku waved a hand around eagerly.

"Ooh, ooh! I have a good one!" he said. After everyone had settled down, he began, "Okay…I arrived at a small village located in a valley, after I had been told I would find a Shikon shard there. So, I let my monsters loose on it and the whole place burned to the ground and the villagers were frantic, running around and around (which was very amusing might I add) and after the deed was done I laughed like a possessed man saying 'finally, I will have a shard from the Village of the Green Valley!' and then an old man comes up to me saying the Green Valley was a few miles from where I actually was." Naraku burst out laughing, "Imagine my embarrassment! And the old man was extremely helpful, pointing me out in the right direction!"

Naraku gasped for air, unaware of the strange stares he was receiving and of the silence broken only by his own laughter. Kagome's eyes were wide and she was almost sure everyone was feeling as disturbed as her. The sound of Miroku clearing his throat brought things back to normal, but only slightly.

"May I recount one of my past experiences?" he asked. Kagome smiled, even though Miroku couldn't see her because of the darkness.

"Of course." She replied.

"As long as it's nothing perverted." Mumbled Sango. She saw Miroku's silhouette droop.

"I think I'll pass then." The monk said. Kagome couldn't help giggling, especially when Sango breathed 'I knew it'. Just then, Naraku spoke.

"Hey, Kagura…haven't _you _had any embarrassing moments?"

Kagura winced. She had been hoping to be missed out but no such luck. Yet there was no way she would confess to anything, she was too proud and liked keeping things private.

"Yeah, Kagura, tell us something!" Kagome said, a smile in her voice. Kagura refused but more pleas ensued.

"Come on, I told mine!" Kouga protested. Kagura gave an irritated sigh.

"Fine, then!" she snapped. Everyone leaned forward intently, and Kagura looked up at the ceiling as if asking for patience.

"I may have…fallen off my feather."

Everybody blinked at her, waiting. She felt obliged to add, "…once or twice."

Her words were met with groans and grumbles and a 'That was it?' from Kouga. Kagura shrugged and slid into her sleeping bag and jumped slightly when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Once or twice?" he said, and she could only assume there was a smirk on his face, since she had her back to him as she lay there.

"Okay it was four times but don't tell anyone." She told him nonchalantly, waving a hand in a dismissive gesture at him. Sesshoumaru gave an amused 'hmph'. Kagura smiled lightly in the darkness and then sat up, spotting the demon lord's silhouette not far away. The mumbles had died down somewhat and Kagome cleared her throat and invited anyone else willing to share an anecdote. Inuyasha straightened up a little and raised a hand in the air like a schoolchild. Kagome nodded.

"Ahem…well, I wasn't sure which one to tell-" Inuyasha began.

"You have that many, little brother? I'm sure it must be quite difficult to pick one from your incredibly humiliating pile of memories." Sesshoumaru drawled. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and pointed a shaking finger.

"Shut up."

"Please, enlighten me with an anecdote; I'm practically dying to hear one." The Demon Lord continued, the sarcasm dripping off every word. Inuyasha visibly shook with anger.

"Okay, how 'bout you tell us something then?" Inuyasha spat, glaring at Sesshoumaru fiercely. Sesshoumaru snorted delicately with amusement. "I assure you, I've never had an embarrassing moment in my life."

"What?" Inuyasha said, his voice an octave higher with sneering incredulity. "Bullshit, Sesshoumaru. I happen to remember when you were walking through some forest, that stupid sissy prince walk, and then you tripped over a tree root and fell flat on your face into some bushes. Then you got up real quick, swearing and all that shit. Heh! Did you think no one saw ya?" Inuyasha grinned, triumphant and victorious while Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened and his lips became two thin lines.

"Ha! See? That must have hurt, right? Sesshoumaru? Hmmmmm?" Inuyasha taunted. Sesshoumaru's expression was hidden by the darkness of the room but the waves of anger that pulsed from him could be sensed by everyone, human and demon. No one dared to laugh.

"Silence." Sesshoumaru demanded, his voice low and dangerous, but Inuyasha merely snorted with laughter and fell back upon his pillow, shooting both arms into the air. "Oh yeah." He grinned. Kagome gave a nervous laugh and shot Inuyasha a warning look. The hanyou shrugged and turned to his side.

"I'm going to sleep now, so everyone shut up." He said. Kagome sighed and slid into her own sleeping bag.

"Yes, I think it's time everyone got some rest." She whispered and covered her mouth with a hand as she yawned. She heard mumbles of agreement and the rustling sounds of bedclothes, followed by yawns and sighs. Through one eye she observed Sesshoumaru, who was the only one sitting up. He gave one last 'hmph' and lay down.

Kagome adjusted her pillow and closed her eyes. She fell asleep immediately.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Kagura gave furious cry into her pillow. Lifting her head, her eyes were met with night time dimness but her ears were bombarded with sounds of terrible hoarse snoring. She punched her pillow angrily and pushed her face into it but her acute demon hearing made it impossible for her to ignore the irritating sounds. And she knew very well who the perpetrator was, since she lived in his castle. She turned violently onto her back and stared at the ceiling, her teeth grinding together and her hands balled into fists. A particularly loud snore filled the room and she grabbed at her hair in frustration. She sat up roughly and struggled out of her sleeping bag, deciding to end the hellish noise once and for all. She felt amazement, as she stared around the room at the sleeping bodies, at how it was possible for them to block that sound out. Was she the only one unable to put up with Naraku's snoring?

Another deafening grunt filled the air, followed by a low wheezing. _That's it!_ Thought Kagura furiously. She stood up and stepped carefully around the occupied sleeping bags. Yes, she could make out Naraku right now, that annoying position he always slept him being a dead giveaway. She had no idea how someone could be comfortable like that, with their butt in the air and face in the pillow. She hopped over a stray arm, most probably Kouga's, since most of his body had kicked free of the sleeping bag. Almost there, and the noise was even more terrible the closer she got to it. Her eyes were so focused on Naraku's figure and she failed to notice one of Kouga's arms shift, only becoming aware of it after she tripped. She crashed full force onto the floor, only it wasn't as hard as it should have been. She heard a low, male grunt and she realised with horror that she was sprawled over someone's sleeping bag…with them in it.

Lifting her head she found that she was lying awkwardly across Sesshoumaru's midsection and the demon himself was staring at her, propped up slightly on his elbows. Kagura felt her face burn.

"S-sorry, heh, didn't mean to."

She tore herself away and practically dived over the others who were still sleeping soundly, and buried herself into her bag. After a few moments of suffering from embarrassment, Kagura discovered that all was quiet and that the commotion had somehow silenced Naraku's snores. She felt an enormous relief and turned to one side, closing her eyes.

_SNOOORE! SQUEAK!_

Kagura covered her face with the pillow and screamed.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Kagome's alarm clock (the one she had stuffed beneath her pillow the night before) startled her awake with its high pitched beeping. Fumbling inside the pillowcase, she found it and with clumsy morning fingers she managed to switch it off. Six o'clock in the morning. They all needed to be at the station to catch the train that would leave for Kyoto at eight-thirty in order for them to arrive at the Theme park before eleven. That way, they would have at least five or six hours there to have 'fun' and then catch the five o'clock train back to Tokyo, arriving at the shrine in time for dinner. Kagome went over these details in her head, checking for any miscalculations she might have made, but found none. She realised that waking up at six in the morning may have been a little early since the train station was just a few minutes walk from the shrine, but with all these people currently residing under her roof, she could never be certain. They were extremely unpredictable and she knew it.

She rolled slowly onto her back and stayed listening to the sounds of heavy breathing and slight rustles of sleepy movement. She sighed, and gradually sat up, pulling the sleeping bag from around her legs. She stood and took a moment to stretch and yawn, blinking heavily towards the veil of thin, crisp morning light that filtered through a space in the curtains. The room looked oddly pale and blue since the sun had not yet risen from behind the mountains. Kagome moved a strand of black hair away from her face and began to move over the bodies lying hazardously on the floor, and she noticed that they were all in places that were completely different to the ones she had set last night. She heard a rustle behind her and found Kagura, sitting up and shaking her head vigorously. She acknowledged Kagome with a feeble wave of the hand and Kagome returned it similarly.

"Kagura, could you help wake everyone up please?"

The demoness yawned. "Sure, whatever."

As Kagome tiptoed towards Inuyasha, Kagura got to her feet and stepped over Kouga in order to reach Naraku. Kagome was gently shaking Inuyasha, who in turn let out a snort and a grumble followed by some incoherent mutterings. Kagura stared down at Naraku's raised butt and at the stupid sleepy expression on his face. With one foot, she none-too-delicately pushed Naraku's behind in such a way that he fell roughly sideways and he woke up with a yelp, shooting himself up into a sitting position, hair all over the place and eyes unfocused.

"Gnhnmwhat?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Time to get up." She muttered and she turned her back on him as he let out a huge yawn. Kagome had managed to rouse Inuyasha and Kouga. How, no one knew. Miroku was already blinking his eyes sleepily but was making no effort to move from his comfortable position and Sango was completely hidden inside her sleeping bag, with only a few locks of dark hair giving an indication that she was actually there. Shippou was irritatingly energetic, bouncing on the heads of those who refused to move (namely Miroku) until Kagome grabbed him and calmed him down.

Kagura shook Ayame awake and out of the corner of her eye she watched Kikyo glide casually past saying 'good morning' in bored tones. Kagura straightened and gave Ayame space to stretch and kick the sleeping bag free. When the wind demoness turned away she spotted Sesshoumaru as he raised himself into a sitting position and stared at everyone as they wandered around or got out of their sleeping bags. Kagura watched him gracefully rise to his feet and she bit her lip to muffle her giggle when she noticed the way his hair looked tousled up from the pillow, like everyone else's.

As soon as everybody was up, the bedclothes were cleared away and the furniture was returned to its original place, more or less. Footsteps were heard on the stairs and Mrs Higurashi appeared, looking bright and fresh in her motherly way, wishing them all a good morning and making her way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Kagome could not be more grateful to her mother, the miracle worker.

Kagome left her companions in the living room and went upstairs to her bedroom and upon entering she found individual piles of clothes on her bed, the way her mother had done before, neatly ironed and each with a piece of paper stating the future wearer. Kagome recognised the clothes as the ones her mother had purchased for them all during the dance competition, but no one had worn them yet because everyone had left for the feudal era before Mrs Higurashi had a chance to distribute them. Kagome smiled at the memory and collected them all, careful not to muddle up the names, and took them downstairs with her.

She could already smell something wonderful wafting from the kitchen on her way down and she found Inuyasha and Kouga sniffing at the air hungrily. She laid the clothes upon an empty space on the couch and started handing them out, pile by pile, reading out the names on the scraps of paper. Each person received what they were going to wear and some went to get dressed in separate rooms of the house. Kagome herself got ready in her bedroom and left it to Sango who went in after.

As soon as the last person finished getting dressed, Mrs Higurashi announced that breakfast had been served at the table, which caused something of a mad stampede of the hungrier demons. Eggs, waffles, toast, bacon, cereal, black coffee…Kagome had never seen so much morning food before. She took her place beside Inuyasha who was busy stuffing his face with a mixture of eggs and cereal, grunting with appreciation. Kagome caught the disgusted look on Sesshoumaru's face and couldn't help agreeing with him.

Naraku sat down and rubbed his hands together enthusiastically at the sight of all the food, breathing in the wonderful smell. He grabbed a plate and reached for the dish that contained the bacon, stopping when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Mrs Higurashi smiled down at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Naraku, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to eat any of this food."

"What? Why?"

"Well…Kagome mentioned your little incident in the minibus all those months ago, and we don't want that happening on the trip to the theme park, do we?"

Naraku blinked at her with wide eyes. Mrs Higurashi placed a small cup in front of him and poured into it some strong, black coffee, and the aroma made Naraku wrinkle his nose.

"There, that way you won't get travel sick." Kagome's mother said, and she patted the top Naraku's head fondly. Naraku's shoulders drooped as he stared around at everyone immensely enjoying their breakfast (Kagura a little exaggeratingly and tauntingly so), and he looked forlornly down at his coffee. He didn't even want to taste it.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

After breakfast, Kagome checked that she had everything and everyone with her, keys, money, Shippou…She looked around to see if she had missed anything. She also inspected each and every person's attire, just in case someone might have gone wrong somewhere with an item of clothing.

Naraku had dressed correctly, with his dark purple shirt and jet black jeans though he would probably need something to tie his hair back with, considering where they would go. Sesshoumaru would need a hair band too, but the rest of him was fine… a black polo-neck sweater and navy blue jeans and stylish black sports shoes that didn't diminish one ounce of his natural elegance. Inuyasha looked okay in his red t-shirt that read 'I hear voices in my head and they don't like you', and jeans but Kagome thought that the bright red tennis shoes were a bit too…well, red. Sango wore low cut jeans and a pretty little blouse with a picture of a kitten on the front and Kagura looked particularly lovely in a tomboyish way with her white tank top and military style cargo pants that were a faded crimson instead of the usual brown and green. Miroku had on a navy v-neck sweater and dark jeans and Kouga wore a blue t-shirt (that matched his eyes perfectly), baggy jeans and tennis shoes that were the same colour blue as his shirt. Ayame looked sweet in her light green sleeveless blouse and jean skirt and Kikyo…looked different. It seemed Mrs Higurashi had gotten a little lost with the priestess, since she didn't know her that well and had obviously assumed that because her daughter was the re-incarnation, then the original would have similar tastes. Kikyo was wearing a pink top with a googly eyed puppy on the front that said 'I'm pretty' and light blue jeans and pink shoes. She was not a happy dead person. As for Shippou, he looked absolutely adorable in his little jean dungarees and stripy t-shirt and his shoes were so cute, making Kagome want to squish him and kiss his little face. Kagome herself was dressed in a pale blue top and snug jeans, and used her comfy white tennis shoes that she had cleaned especially for that day.

She re-counted the heads of everyone before grabbing her keys and opening the door. Her mother came up and kissed her goodbye and wished them all luck, waving at them as they walked farther and farther away from the house.

Kagome guided them through the intricate network of the Tokyo streets, which were beginning to come alive as its inhabitants sprang from their beds and readied themselves for another day. The sun was rising above the skyscrapers, and showering its benevolent light over the city and brightening the once dark morning skies. In twenty minutes they arrived at the train station and they would have gotten there sooner if Inuyasha hadn't been distracted by a truck transporting cargos of Ramen. Kagome's forced good mood was beginning to sizzle and she started snapping at everyone, so they kept their distance while she purchased the train tickets.

Moments later they were at the barriers that led to the platforms. Kagome felt a little embarrassed of having to explain how the whole thing worked, especially with so many people around. Even at that hour of the morning the station was bustling with activity. Kagome handed the tickets to each of the people in her group and proceeded to demonstrate the way to get past the electric barriers. First, she used her train pass and slipped it into the slot, then the black doors swung open and her ticket popped out of another slot positioned a small distance from the same doors. She plucked out her ticket and hurried through the barrier and as soon as she arrived on the other side, the doors slammed shut. She asked everyone else to do the same.

No one wanted to be the next to try.

Kagome gave them words of encouragement, saying that there was nothing to be afraid of. Soon, Sesshoumaru stepped forward, idly brushing a fleck of dust from his black sweater and did exactly what Kagome had done and arrived at the other side safely. Kagome nodded approvingly and was met by an airy 'hmph' from the demon's part.

Kagura followed in Sesshoumaru's footsteps and so did Kouga and Inuyasha. Not wanting to be outdone, Naraku rushed forward and slipped the pass in the slot and when the barrier opened he strolled through smugly. However, his head was yanked back as soon as the doors closed, and much of his hair was trapped between them.

"Yeeeow!!!!!"

Kagome gasped and Kouga and Inuyasha immediately burst out laughing. Naraku struggled helplessly, unable to go forward and unable to turn around. Kagome scolded Inuyasha and Kouga and ordered them to give Naraku a hand, and she also cried out to Miroku and Sango on the other side of the barrier to assist in freeing him. Inuyasha and Kouga pulled at Naraku's arms while Miroku and Sango pulled at the large clump of hair caught in the doors. Kagome's eyes widened with horror.

"Pull him out! Pull him out!"

"NO! Pull him in! Pull him in!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Stooooop!" cried Kagome frantically. "Stop it now!"

The five of them stared at her. Kagome stormed towards them. "That's not the way! Miroku, use your train ticket to open the doors, that way, Naraku can get out and you can also pass through. That's what I meant when I said _help_. Not tear the guy in two!"

Miroku bowed apologetically. "Forgive us Kagome-sama. May I say that you look exceptionally beautiful today?"

"Save it." Snapped the young miko. Miroku sighed.

Moments later, Naraku was free and massaging his poor, aching scalp and shooting hateful glares at the four that had attempted to 'help' him out. Kagome checked her watch and was shocked to find that it was almost eight-thirty which meant that they needed to get to the platform and fast. They arrived just as the train finished pulling up, and Kagome practically dragged the others to it before the doors slid shut. They burst inside and to Kagome's frustration; there was not one empty seat in the carriage, meaning that they would have to endure the trip to Kyoto standing up. A woman's voice buzzed from the train's intercom telling everyone to mind the doors, that whooshed shut minutes after. Kagome made sure she had everybody with her and saw that they were all more or less together. Holding Shippou with one arm, she reached up and grabbed one of leather restraints firmly. Turning her head to the others she said,

"Okay, now everyone hold on to the straps!"

They all looked up and did as they were told, all except Kouga who gazed around in confusion.

"What straps?"

But before his question was answered the train jolted suddenly with movement and Kouga shot forward headfirst with a cry and landed heavily onto the lap of a large old woman. The bulky female's face puffed up with rage and she snatched up a heavy leather handbag and smacked Kouga on the head repeatedly with it. Kouga fought to get away but the woman was like an ox and the blows rained down on his head no matter how hard he tried to shield himself with his arms.

"OW!OW! OW!! HEY! COOL IT LADY!!" The wolf yelled, and he escaped finally, joining the others and seizing the restraints as if they were the only thing that would save his life. He heard Inuyasha's snorts of laughter.

"Man, you got beat by some fat old wench." Sniggered the hanyou.

"Shut up, dog breath."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

A/N: Yay! I finished it! The next chapter will DEFINITELY have the theme park in it, which will be a lot of fun for me to write.

Thanks again to all those who reviewed! RandR please!


	8. Neko Sama

I can't believe it has taken me this long. I mean, how many months has it been? I can't even begin to apologise, but I kind of needed this time to pull myself together, finish my semester and tie up loose ends. My friend called me today to tell me that one of my secondary school friends' father died. And I knew him, I've been to this girl's (won't say her name) hose loads of times and we were close for a while but after we graduated we just drifted apart. Any way her dad had diabetes and well, now…God, I can't begin to describe how awful this feels and I have no idea why I decided to update this story today but I think I need a distraction from everything else that's going on. Sorry for the angst guys, and sorry again for making you wait so long, I bet most of you have abandoned this fic but I probably deserve that. Thanks so much for the support, you guys and remember that I appreciate each and every one of you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 8: Neko - Sama**

The passengers poured out of the train as it reached the station, each taking their own route to the streets outside. Kagome ushered her group through the doors before they slid shut and they all made it to the platform safely. Kagome performed a swift head count and satisfied that no one had been left behind she led the way out of the station. They looked around them at the city of Kyoto, not as big as Tokyo of course, but equally as impressive. Kagome checked her watch and found that she had plenty of time to get to the theme park and since it was a brief walking distance from the station she set off on foot, the rest following her like little ducklings.

Very soon, Kagome could see an enormous metallic yellow cat wearing red dungarees and waving its mechanical arm. They had arrived at Neko-Sama's theme park at last. There were swarms of people at the entrance booths, children, young people even the elderly were all queuing up to purchase tickets. Even from where she was, Kagome could already hear sounds of mechanical rides and people's screams. Her stomach swooped unexpectedly with excitement and her pace quickened slightly.

In a few minutes they arrived at the entrance and Kagome took a place in the queue, with the others behind her, staring around and gawping at the giant moving cat. Bit by pit and step by step, the line moved forward until Kagome eventually found herself face to face with a large pane of glass with five small holes punched through for sound to go through. Behind the glass sat a cheerful young, woman wearing a red cap and dungarees with the Neko-Sama cat logo.

"Welcome to Neko-Sama theme park, are you here to purchase tickets or have you already reserved them?"

Kagome told her that she'd bought the tickets online. The girl checked on her computer and asked Kagome to confirm her name and identification. Once that was done the eleven tickets were passed to Kagome through the slot under the glass and she was told to have a fun filled day by the young woman. Kagome counted the tickets and then gestured to the others to follow her into the theme park. On the way they passed several employees dressed in large Neko-Sama suits handing out balloons and waving to the small children.

Kagome handed the tickets to one worker who was dressed in the normal uniform and one by one the large group of humans and demons passed through the barriers (a difficult task for Naraku since he'd been slightly traumatised by the train station's ones.)

They soon found themselves standing smack in the centre of the theme park, all kinds of sounds attacked their ears and all kinds of smells reached their noses, for most of the group, they felt extremely out of place and very vulnerable considering the outrageously large machines and the quantity of people moving across from one ride to another.

One other noticeable thing was the significant amount of booths dotting the scene, and Kagome recognised some of the games held in a few of them: ring tossing, darts, target practice, and one game that consisted of using a small fishing rod and hooking onto small plastic ducks that bobbed around in a large tub of water.

She heard Inuyasha sniff the air and she immediately assumed that he had caught the scent of the food stalls that sold mainly hotdogs and burgers. Kagome gathered up her group and began to explain some things to them, like what not to do on a ride…like destroy it. And one important thing that she mentioned was the meeting place, in case one of them was to get lost.

"So where will it be?" asked Miroku.

Kagome though about it and looked around. She spotted a huge inflatable version of the theme park's cat, Neko-Sama. She pointed to it.

"There, that is the meeting point. Everyone okay with that?"

Her question was met with nods.

"Great."

"So what are gonna do first?" asked Inuyasha, staring around.

"Oh, look at that!" Naraku exclaimed and he rushed over to a dance machine that had the words 'DANCE REVOLUTION' plastered on the front. There were two, side by side. Naraku felt attracted by its flashiness and the way the screen flickered with movement, he felt drawn to the shapes on the platform, and the colours seemed so eye-catching. He looked at Kagome with uncharacteristically pleading eyes.

"Please?"

Kagome blinked, "Uuuuh…Okay, if you want." And she fumbled through her pockets for a coin and handing it to Naraku (after explaining what it was for of course). Naraku dashed to one of the dance machines.

"Kagome-sama, may I ask why there are two machines side by side?" enquired Miroku curiously.

"Oh, that's for when two people want to compete with each other."

Naraku tapped his chin thoughtfully with the coin. "Compete with each other, hm?"

"That's right." Kagome said, unsure of where Naraku was going with this. Her unspoken question was soon answered.

"I challenge someone to a dance competition!" Naraku bellowed, raising both arms in the air and stepping onto the metallic platform.

"Oh crap." Muttered Kagome and Kagura simultaneously. Apart from the general buzz of the theme park, no more was to be heard . Naraku stared down at them with a sneer.

"Is there no one skilled enough to accept this challenge? Hmmm? Weakos?"

Inuyasha growled. "I'm no weako!"

Naraku looked at him.

Inuyasha fidgeted. "I just…don't like dancin'."

"So no one?" Naraku asked again. He grinned smugly and bent down to push the coin into the slot. "Thought not, none of you would have beaten me anyway-"

"…Except the winner of the last Dance Competition." Came Sesshoumaru's smooth, cool voice. Naraku straightened slowly and narrowed his eyes at the approaching demon lord who swiftly took the coin Kagome handed to him.

"I accept your pathetic excuse for a challenge."

Naraku smirked. "Fine."

Sesshoumaru stepped onto the second platform and slipped his coin in, Naraku followed suit. Kagome explained (from a reasonably safe distance) how to select levels and music and how exactly the arrows of the platform functioned. Both men nodded and they pressed the start button.

The techno music, which was rather upbeat, blared out of the dance machines and the others gathered around to get a better look. It took little time for Naraku and Sesshoumaru to understand the mechanisms of the game and they were soon matching their foot movements with the flashing arrows on the screens. They had selected a tutorial level for practice so it wasn't very hard to keep up with the music and after a couple of minutes it was over. Some large, bright blue lettering appeared on the screen and it said 'CHOOSE LEVEL', so the both of them selected level one.

And with that the competition began, an interesting thing to watch. Sesshoumaru and Naraku's movements were almost simultaneous, the way they stomped on the arrows and concentrated on the screens.

Soon that level was over and Naraku was surprised to see that he was ahead with one hundred and fifty points while Sesshoumaru had one hundred and twenty five. They continued to level two, and after that level they started on three and carried on that way until they reached the last and decisive level. By this time they were tied and so this last dance would be the one to determine the winner. A substantial amount of people had gathered around to watch these beautiful men fight it out with dance, and most of them were young women.

'LEVEL 5…START'

The music was much faster, as were the movements, but since the both of them had participated in a dance competition a few months ago it came as something easy to follow.

_Left, right,_

_Left, left_

_Left right left right_

_Right left back left_

_Front left back_

_Front right back_

_Jump switch_

_Front back front_

_Switch switch_

And with one last big stomp the game had ended. The points were counted and were consequently displayed on the screen, with Naraku as player 1 and Sesshoumaru as player 2.

PLAYER 1: 15000 POINTS

PLAYER 2: 15500 POINTS

PLAYER 2 WINS!

Cheers erupted from those girls who supported the white haired demon, who stepped gracefully down from the platform with an expression of absolute disinterest and went back to his group. The people gathered around the dance machines dispersed and Naraku was left standing by himself on his platform. His eyes had become slits and his mouth a thin line and he left the machine and with a furious silence he joined his group which was being led by Kagome towards one of the many rides of the theme park.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

'X - NO WAY OUT'

That was what read the sign above an entrance of a huge pyramid shaped structure. Just below the sign was a large red 'X' and to one side was a cardboard cut-out of a mummified pharaoh wearing a toothless grin. The inu-tachi joined the queue and bit by bit they advanced closer to the entrance. As the moved along, Kagome noticed a sign informing what height was permitted for children, and her stomach jolted when she remembered Shippou, who was resting snugly in her arms. Who was going to stay with shippou? She couldn't, given the fact that the entire group required her guidance for this ride, since it commenced with a maze. And she couldn't very well leave them to their own devices in a dark enclosed space, it would be madness on her part. Yet she felt it similarly foolish to leave Shippou in someone else's care while she was inside. Unless she could find somebody unimportant who didn't really need her supervision. She noticed Kikyo bobbing up and down mournfully beside Inuyasha. Aha.

"Uh, Kikyo?"

Kikyou turned lazily towards her. "What."

"This ride looks pretty scary don't you think?"

Kikyo snorted inelegantly. "I've seen scarier than this."

Kagome waited for the line to move forward a bit more before speaking.

"But it'll be fun, won't it?"

Kikyo stared at her. "I don't even know the meaning of that word. Frankly, I wouldn't care if I didn't enter this stupid building, since all of what you've done to get us here has been such a complete waste of time. Anyway, I'm dead, what kind of _fun_ would I have here? How moronic for you to even consider it."

"Oh, so you don't want to go in?"

"Are you deaf, girl? Of course not."

Kagome grinned. "Excellent." She not too gently pushed Kikyo out of the queue and placed Shippou in her arms (while the fox cub protested greatly, feeling the priestess' cold, clammy hands), and patted her shoulder.

"Thanks a bunch, Kikyo. Now could you just wait right over there by those bushes until we come out? That would be great." Kagome said in a sweet voice, fighting back her laughter as Kikyo did as she was told while wearing an expression of utmost loathing on her face.

"Hey! Kagome! What do we do now?!"

Kagome turned in the direction of the familiar raspy voice and realised that everyone had entered without her and were waiting for instructions.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kagome cried and rushed towards them.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

They entered near complete darkness, and were surrounded by walls almost three metres high. The only light they could see was a type of what only Kagome could identify as ultraviolet, a sort of bluish glow that made whatever was white stand out. The group kept close to each other, hands gently grasping the person or demon in front in order to avoid getting lost or scared. Ayame was whimpering softly and Kouga, feeling that he didn't need to hold on to anyone, constantly crashed into dead ends or just simply walls. Inuyasha 'keh'ed on a regular basis while Naraku seemed to think it amusing to creep closely behind everyone and blow on the backs of their necks.

Kagome led the way (even though she hadn't the faintest idea where she was going) and was beginning to feel the atmosphere affect her.

At one point, the group split up in two, due to the darkness and confusion. Inuyasha was left with Kouga, Miroku, Sango and Ayame, with these last four following the hanyou because his white hair was the only thing they could see properly. Kagome was completely lost, and found herself alone facing a dead end. How was she going to find the others?

Inuyasha and his little group shuffled cautiously around in the pitch black, the person behind holding onto the clothes of the person in front, and ears perked for any indication of the others. Inuyasha led the way, moving a little faster than the rest of them though his pace was slowed considerably because of the tight grasp Miroku had on the back of his t-shirt. Before he knew it, Inuyasha had guided them to a dead end, and he found himself plastered against a black wall with everyone else crushing him, it seemed that they had continued walking onwards despite Inuyasha stopping.

"Ow, hey!" growled Inuyasha, his voice somewhat muffled.

"Tell whoever's last to move back!"

"Move back, move back! I can't breathe!"

"I can't see anything!"

"Miroku!"

SLAP!

"Ouch."

"That'll teach you."

"But Sango…"

"Get the fuck off me already!" Inuyasha roared.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoOoo

"This is not good, it is _not_ good."

Kagome fought the urge to whimper out loud with fright, once she discovered that she was completely alone. One minute everyone was there, behind her and the next…

She could hear distant voices but even though she strained her ears she couldn't tell who they belonged to. She sighed and backed out of the dead end, and felt along the walls for guidance. There were occasional flashes of light, probably done to purposefully confuse or indeed scare the poor lost souls in the maze, and Kagome had to admit…it was working. She walked and walked but she couldn't find any familiar faces in the twists and turns of the eerie labyrinth. She quickened her pace every time she heard the slightest noise, looking around wildly at the same time. Suddenly she spotted a flash of white hair and she immediately sprinted towards it holding her arms out and wrapping herself with a cry of relief around the waist of…

Sesshoumaru.

Under the faint ultraviolet light, she noticed a crescent moon and narrowed amber eyes, and she screamed, ripping her hands away from him as if he were red hot. Her high pitched shriek incited more screams from different parts of the maze and from different people, who probably got scared half to death by the sound.

"Oh, hello Kagome. You wouldn't happen to know how to get out of here, would you?" Asked someone who Kagome could only identify as Naraku, after her heart rate had slowed to a more normal pace.

"N-no, s-sorry."

She heard Naraku sigh and Kagura, who was also in the group, muttered something. Kagome refused to look at Sesshoumaru, unable to live down the shame of confusing him with Inuyasha, who was nowhere to be seen. The group began to move and she trudged along with them, leaving it to the demons to sniff out the exit since she was too embarrassed and too shaken to do so.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

As soon as Inuyasha saw a large door with a uniformed employee standing by it he knew he had triumphed.

"Guys! I found the way out!"

He dashed towards the door and the others followed quickly behind, and Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear at his accomplishment. He passed through but what he saw wasn't daylight, no, it was a dark tunnel with a long snake-like carriage lying almost in wait. And he realised he wasn't the first to arrive. His older brother Sesshoumaru, along with Naraku, Kagura and Kagome were waiting on the platform beside the 'snake'. Waiting for _him_.

"Come on Inuyasha! We've been here for ages!" Said Kagome waving him and the others over. She then shockingly stepped into the snake and sat down, with Naraku, Kagura and Sesshoumaru following suit. Inuyasha noticed that there were more people arriving and doing the same. He rushed over to join them and got in next to Kagome who secured him in. An employee went along checking everyone was in properly before promptly vanishing into a room. Inuyasha had no idea what was going on.

"Uhhh, Kagome? What does this thing do?"

"Oh, don't worry. Just…hold on tight." Kagome said, smiling. The carriage gave a quick jolt and the whirring of mechanisms could be heard. Inuyasha gulped as he felt the whole thing move slowly backwards into what seemed to be a black, endless tunnel.

"Kagome?"

"Shhh. Just enjoy the ride."

Inuyasha swallowed.

_I think I'm gonna be sick._

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

A/N: yes, I know it's short but I needed to update this chapter in whatever way possible. The ride is based on one at Thorpe Park, in England. I went when I was about ten years old. It was a ride that first began with a maze (almost completely dark) and then a ride that would take you backwards at 65mph and it was all inside a pyramid. So you would ride up almost vertically and go down in the same way in the pitch black. All I saw in there were a few red little lights and that was it. I could _feel_ my pupils dilate, trying to see in there but it was impossible. Anyway, I have lots more planned and I am in no way abandoning this story. Please Read and Review!


	9. First Time for Everything

Sorry….sorry….sorry….You must all hate me! I hate myself for almost abandoning this fic...but so much has been going on and I've been so busy that I haven't had much time for everything. I mostly hang around deviantART and I've been dedicating most of my time to digital art, since that's what will earn me my bread and butter (I'm GuardianoftheSword in case you want to find me). I'm soon to graduate Uni and in the middle of writing my thesis too! Fun. I'm currently writing this at work. Yes, I also have a job. More fun.

Anyway…I want to thank each and every reviewer for their comments, I read all of them and that's what motivated me to continue the story. This one will be considerably shorter than The Dreaded Dancefloor but hopefully equally as entertaining…Enjoy!

**Chapter 9:**** First Time for Everything**

Kagome had been sure that the hanyou sitting next to her would enjoy the ride. What she hadn't expected was for him to start yelling like a maniac as soon as the car took off, sending them hurtling backwards in the darkness. Kagome gave short squeals of excitement, trying to ignore Inuyasha's constant terrified cries of 'We're going to die!' and 'Holy shit!' and 'Kagome are you still there!'

Above his shouts, Kagome could also hear female, as well as male screams no doubt erupting from the others and she distinctly made out Naraku's voice as being one of the loudest.

The car tore upwards abruptly and slowed to a stop, leaving them straining forward against the restraints. She heard Inuyasha panting and his voice asking,

"Kagome? Are you dead?"

"No, Inuyasha. I'm not dead."

"….Are you sure?"

Kagome sighed and felt for his knee in the darkness and patted it. She felt Inuyasha jump violently.

"Shit! What was that! There's something on my leg, Kagome! Fuck!"

Before Kagome could scold him for his language, the ride jerked with movement and before any of them could blink, they plunged downwards at breakneck speed (and backwards) into pure blackness. Multiple screams echoed around in the dark and Kagome's arm was roughly grabbed by a petrified Inuyasha, who held onto her for dear life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

A morbid looking Kikyo was waiting for them on the way out, clutching Shippou, who seemed extremely glad to return to Kagome's warm arms. Kikyo couldn't care less about it.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" She asked in a dull, boring voice.

Inuyasha stepped forward and pointed a shaky finger at her. "No…we…didn't." he said, his voice trembling. His hair was all over the place and his clothes were messed up and when he marched off, his strides were less firm than normal. Kagome stifled a giggle.

Naraku threw himself out of the ride, shaking terribly and face paler than usual. He flung himself to the ground and frantically began kissing it, both hands caressing the dirt. Kagura rolled her eyes and walked past him.

Kagome struggled to keep an excited Shippou still in her arms and found no chance in between his rapid firing questions to reply.

"Was it cool? Did it go fast? Why can't I ride? Can I ride one soon Kagome? Please? Pleaaaaase?"

PUNCH!

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed the little fox cub, clutching at his head, behind him an annoyed Inuyasha and his raised fist. Kagome fumed.

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha yelled out as he was pulled to the ground face first, getting up immediately and coming nose to nose with Kagome.

"What the hell did you do that for! I was doin' you a frikkin' FAVOUR!" Inuyasha bellowed. A red faced Kagome snapped back at him.

"That's no way to treat a child you IDIOT! He's just hyped up! You're just shaken up from the ride and your nerves are on edge." She added scornfully. The hanyou spluttered and turned crimson with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Oh yeah! Well I-"

"KAGOME I WANNA GO ON THAT ONE!" Shippou shrieked, his sore head forgotten, jumping up and down in the miko's arms and pointing excitedly at a ride called 'BERRY BOUNCERS'. Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned to look. It was a simple children's ride that consisted of a long horizontal carriage that held five seats and raised a few metres into the air on a large metallic column, gently bouncing up and down once it reached the top.

"You sure Shippou?" Kagome asked. Shippou nodded his head vigorously. Kagome gathered the others and altogether they traipsed the short distance to the ride. Inuyasha 'keh'ed and complained, but stopped as soon as he caught the murderous glare Kagome was giving him. Kagome got Shippou strapped in and went behind the security fence to watch.

"Can I ride this too?" Chirped Naraku. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"It's for children, Naraku." She explained. Naraku blinked.

"So?"

Kagome sighed. Kouga snickered. "He's too scared to ride anything else."

Naraku's eyes narrowed at the wolf demon. Truth be told, he did look a little green and pasty. "Wolf douche, I will prove to you that Naraku, the most powerful in all of Japan will conquer all of these insignificant rolliecostas!" bellowed the black-haired hanyou, chest puffed out and fists clenched. His eyes widened suddenly and he let out a sickly burp. He groaned, grabbing his tummy. The group (except Sesshoumaru and Kikyou) couldn't help but laugh.

A loud whirring sound indicated that the BERRY BOUNCER ride was starting up. Shippou whooped with glee, his little legs sticking out from the harness and small arms waving around.

"Guys, can you see me? Are ya looking? Look! Look! Wheeeeeeeee!"

Kagura sighed through her nose in annoyance. Why was she wasting her time here watching the silly little fox have fun? She looked around the park for other interesting things and spotted with her acute demon eyesight a ride called VAMPIRE. _Ohhhhh, I like the sound of that._ She abruptly came to realize that standing closely beside her was none other than the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru and he was staring at her intently.

"Later." He said, in his deep baritone. She gave him a look of confusion. His amber eyes swept towards the VAMPIRE ride. Kagura's face burned and she cleared her throat.

"Yeah, whatever." She said, trying to make herself sound casual when her heart was beating a mile a minute. She decided to gaze elsewhere and caught sight of Naraku, a few places in front wearing an infuriating smirk. Her eyes darkened with hate and distracted herself by returning her stare to where it had been in the first place, on the fox cub.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Look! I'm bounciiiiiiing!" Squealed Shippou with delight. Inuyasha growled.

"How frikkin' long does this frikkin' ride frikkin' last?"

"Shush, it's almost over, let him have his fun." Kagome scolded.

"Yeah dog-breath, shut your face." Kouga said.

"You wanna piece of me flea-bag?" Inuyasha barked. Kagome grabbed his arm firmly, and Ayame did likewise on Kouga who was ready to pounce just as Inuyasha was.

The whirring of the ride slowed and came to a stop, with the car gently lowering until it touched the ground. Kagome hurried over to free Shippou who chattered non-stop and would forget to breathe while doing so.

"Well Kagome-sama, where shall we go next?" Asked Miroku, his right hand idly creeping towards Sango's behind, taking advantage that all the attention was on Kagome.

SLAP!

Apparently Sango was also in tune to the monk's wandering limbs as she always was. Miroku gave a nervous laugh, his cheek slowly turning bright red.

Kagome stopped to think. She then heard a faint ringing of a shrill bell. A familiar sound, one that was always present at every fair she had been at. Her face brightened up.

"I know! And it's a place where we can all have fun."

She heard mumblings of approval. "That'll be interesting." Yawned Kikyo, sarcasm present in her bored voice. She was ignored, as always.

"What is it?" Asked Sango.

Kagome began to lead the way. "Dodgems..." She smiled.

* * *

Upon arriving at the dodgem rink, and after being briefed by Kagome on what the entire thing consisted of, the group hurriedly chose their cars, argued and settled, waiting for the fun to begin. Naraku sat in a car by himself, seeing everyone hated him enough to avoid him, while Inuyasha and Kouga had fought over the metallic red car which ended up being taken over by Kagome who had issued a few menacing threats to the both of them. Sesshoumaru sat on his own also, in a polished blue car, while Kagura settled for a purple one. Inuyasha ended up in a banged up yellow car, much to his rage, and Kouga had gotten a bright green one...and was accompanied by Ayame who gripped his arm possessively. The wolf demon sighed in exasperation at his luck. Miroku and Sango had taken separate cars, more due to the monk's wandering hands than anything else, and Kikyo sat in a peeling orange car, prodding the steering wheel with a look of disgust on her face.

Kagome was struggling to keep Shippou under control and strapping him in the seat so he wouldn't tumble out from all the excitement.

Naraku peered down at his feet, and at the pedal under his right foot. What had Kagome explained? To accelerate press down, and to stop, release. Naraku very carefully pushed the pedal down with his foot, making it squeak...but nothing happened. Was his car faulty?

He pressed down again and again. _Squeak squeak squeak!_

Just then a high pitched sound rang out, like a bell. Naraku had the pedal pressed all the way down and whizzed forward immediately, arms flailing and desperately grabbing at the wheel.

CRASH!

"OI! Watch it ya mangy son of a bitch!" Inuyasha bellowed, having being thrust a good distance after the forceful side impact that Naraku's car had issued. As Inuyasha zoomed off, Naraku gazed thoughtfully at his steering wheel. He then burst into peals of rich evil laughter, pressing down on the pedal to find more victims.

Kagome just tried to enjoy herself, playfully bumping into Sango and Miroku, so as not to disrupt or hurt Shippou who was sitting right beside her. Kikyo was mournfully crawling round and round the outer edges of the rink, refusing to participate. Kagura was on the constant look out for Naraku, but he was being infuriatingly evasive and difficult to catch. And she didn't dare bump Sesshoumaru...

Inuyasha was on Kouga's tail, although the wolf demon was skilfully avoiding him. Inuyasha gripped his wheel tightly, clenching his teeth in concentration as he chased. Finally, he found a spot to hit, as Kouga's car was now trapped between two others and was unable to move away quickly enough.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Inuyasha, in a burst of speed that had him closing in on the bright green car of his opponent. Kouga was shouting curses and Ayame was shrieking at him and grabbing at the wheel to try and get away. A tremendous crash followed, with Inuyasha almost being thrown out of his seat, nevertheless he drove away, cackling manically. Kouga and Ayame fortunately suffered little damage, but their egos were certainly more bruised. Kouga swore revenge.

Inuyasha felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins and set out to cause more damage. No wonder Kagome preferred her time, there was so much cool stuff! He made a mental note to visit more regularly. He noticed Sesshoumaru moving calmly along the edge of the rink. _AHA!_

The hanyou snickered and pressed down on the accelerator. Closer and closer he zoomed, the impact imminent if only Sesshoumaru hadn't drove forward suddenly and leaving the space open for Inuyasha to simply whizz pass and miss, bashing into the rubber wall of the rink and bouncing off it, spinning uncontrollably into the distance. Sesshoumaru smirked as he heard his half-brother's screams and continued on his way.

After recovering control of his car and muttering foul insults under his breath, Inuyasha decided to pursue a new target...Naraku. He rocketed forward, foot slamming down on the accelerator, but Naraku had spotted him and took off speedily, zigzagging in between other dodgems to throw Inuyasha off his tail.

"Hey! Get back here!" Shouted Inuyasha, but the only response he got were Naraku's evil chuckles. Inuyasha lost control and whammed into the rear end of Kouga's dodgem. Naraku laughed gleefully, slowing down to watch them fight. He then felt a sharp bump from behind, and whipping around he saw Sesshoumaru with a great big smirk on his face. Sesshoumaru reversed a bit, and Naraku prepared to make a quick getaway but Sesshoumaru revved his car and closed in on him.

Sesshoumaru continued to push forward, eyes filled with malicious intent and forced Naraku's car into Kikyo's, which in turn crashed into Miroku's who then smashed into Sango who finally collided with Kouga. Everyone's heads whipped around to stare at Naraku who realized that Sesshoumaru was now nowhere to be found. The dark-haired hanyou gave a nervous laugh. Those who had just been affected by his car revved up their engines and zoomed towards him without mercy.

"Eek." Naraku gulped.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had spotted his brother on the far side of the rink and narrowed his eyes in focus. Sesshoumaru was concentrated on something else, now was his chance! A chance to finally beat that high and mighty sonova-

"!" Screamed Inuyasha whizzing forward, getting closer and closer and Sesshoumaru only beginning to realize what was happening. Suddenly a shrill bell sounded and the dodgems all slowed to a stop. Including Inuyasha's. Mere inches from Sesshoumaru's.

"DAMNIT!"

* * *

A little sore around the edges but otherwise fine, the group traipsed out of the rink and gathered around Kagome for instructions. More than a few bellies were rumbling, hardly surprising as the last time any of them had eaten had been early that morning. Kagome thought it best to get everyone something to eat. She led them to the food plaza that was brightly coloured and surrounded by game booths and fun music. She was constantly on the lookout in case any of them were to go missing, but so far everything was going smoothly.

"What is Dunkin...Donuts?" Asked Naraku, breathing deeply and taking in the aroma of baked goods.

"They sell donuts...like rings of soft sweet bread." Kagome explained. Shippou gave a squeal of delight.

"I want some! I want sooooome!"

"Keh! I don't want none of that crap." Inuyasha snorted, and followed his nose to a candy stall. "I want somma these!" He called, waving Kagome over. Before attending to him, Kagome placed an order for a dozen iced donuts and after paying, she handed them out to her companions. Except Sesshoumaru, who merely wrinkled his nose in disgust. Kagome then went to Inuyasha and bought him the candy that he wanted. Inuyasha swaggered back, plunging his hand in the little paper bag and stuffing his face with...jelly spiders.

Naraku, swallowing a mouthful of delicious iced donut with chocolate sprinkles, glared at him coldly.

"You sick, sick bastard."

Inuyasha ripped apart a jelly spider with his teeth and chewed. "What?"

* * *

After having something to eat, the group set off in search of more excitement. Kagome spotted one mighty rollercoaster named TSUNAMI, which sported an almost vertical track and a frightful plunge into icy water. She looked behind her and saw panic stricken faces, except for two. Confused, she searched with her eyes for the missing ones.

"Hey...where are Sesshoumaru and Kagura?"

"Meh! Who gives a damn?" snorted Inuyasha. Kagome gave him a sharp, silencing look. She looked to Naraku, but he merely gave a shrug, seeming just the teensiest bit suspicious of the pair's escape.

"Shall we go search?" Asked Kagome, a bit concerned that no one was actually too bothered about the disappearance of the two demons. Miroku piped up.

"Ah, Kagome...I know this may seem a tad reckless...but may we explore this fascinating place ourselves? Not that you haven't been a wonderful guide or anything." He added hastily, experienced in the area of Kagome's mood swings. Kagome looked thoughtful. The rest watched her in earnest.

"Well, if you feel you can handle-"

"That's GREAT! I'm off." Inuyasha beamed and started to leave when Kagome grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back. "OWWWWW SHIT KAGOMEEEE!"

"YOU stay. The rest of you can go and have fun, but remember the meeting place and BE CAREFUL. We don't want to freak people out please." Kagome said sternly, keeping a firm grip on the lock of Inuyasha's hair. Everyone nodded eagerly and went off in pairs except for Kikyo and Naraku.

"Awwwww Kagomeeee! Why didn't you let me go too!" Inuyasha whined, whipping himself out of her grasp. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Because I know you. And unless you can prove to me you won't go crazy around here, I'm not letting you out of my _sight."_

"GAHHH!" Inuyasha cried, throwing up his arms in frustration. "Damn woman." He muttered, following Kagome as she set off, adjusting a hyper Shippou in her arms.

"What was that?" She asked dangerously, not even turning her head around as she walked. Inuyasha kicked at a stone.

"Nuthin'."

Damn, her hearing was almost as good as a demon's.

Safely out of sight from the rest of the group Kagura wandered over to the ride called VAMPIRE. She followed a long, winding tunnel that was dimly lit by torches before reaching a large platform where a very peculiar contraption rested. It consisted of a series of seats, two by two, which all hung from a long tube that led along the platform and onwards to the outside. While she was observing the scene she sensed a familiar presence beside her and turned to look.

The Lord of the West was waiting patiently beside her to get onto the ride. Her heart jumped into her throat but she forced herself to calm down because she knew Sesshoumaru would discover her true feelings. She cleared her throat.

"It doesn't look very frightening does it?" She said, keeping her voice offhand.

"Indeed."

Finally, it was their turn to ride, and they were led to the first pair of seats. Sesshoumaru was strapped in first, and Kagura was just about to get in beside him when she was roughly shoved out the way.

"Oh no you don't!" Naraku bellowed and without further ado y plonked himself into the seat next to Sesshoumaru and let himself be secured in. Kagura fumed.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, you bastard!" She hissed. Naraku smirked as the ride started to rev up and move slowly. Sesshoumaru just looked bored.

"I should be asking you that, young lady!" Said Naraku, already way along the platform, his voice sounding distant. Kagura followed the hanyou with narrowed eyes until she could no longer see him. She stamped her foot in fury and marched out.

Outside she bumped into Kagome, Shippou and a rather harassed looking Inuyasha. Kagome caught sight of Kagura's high colour and apparent dark mood.

"Is everything alright Kagura?" Kagome asked, genuinely concerned. Inuyasha merely snorted.

Kagure opened her mouth to answer when she heard a loud rumbling sound approach. She looked up and recognised the VAMPIRE contraption and most of what she saw as it came closer were legs and arms flailing from every possible angle. But as soon as it passed over, what she noted with great satisfaction, were the impossibly loud and high-pitched screams erupting from Naraku's mouth and disappearing into the distance.

"Oh, everything is perfect." Kagura grinned.

* * *

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I reeeeeeally hope to get the next one up soon!


End file.
